She could live, or she could die
by Imma true Alaska Girl
Summary: Austin quickly learns the she is choosing to live. She isn't about to let some sickness get her. She has been fighting it for years, and giving up is not an option. And while he is clearing his name, what if he realizes it doesn't matter what we want? One thing he does learn? You have to live while you young, or you might not get to live at all.Warning! Doesn't have a happy ending!
1. Live while we're young

_**I heard the 1D song (in story) and got some inspiration. The song Is going to be coming up later too, but only if people like this story. It should get better, and the chapters should get longer. **_

_**I don't own A&A. I wish I did. But I don't… sadly.**_

Austin POV

He didn't understand why his producers where so against his bad boy image. He had worked hard to complete it, finally finishing it off with a ridiculous pregnancy rumor, compliments of an anonymous fan he had created for his purposes. He didn't get why he wasn't allowed to just be who he was. He got into the music business to sing, not to be contained. He sung so that he could express. He didn't join in order to be tamed, so he didn't let them. He fought back. Austin understood why his family would want him to clean up his act, but his managers only had dollar signs in their eyes. He sung his heart out to buy them new cars. They didn't care about him until they saw something that could damage the constant cash flow. They refused to let him support more than one charity. So, he retaliated. He went out and acted drunk, while in reality, not one drop of alcohol had every reached his lips.

He was a good actor. Very good. He didn't like being called the "bad boy." The good guy gone bad. Because he wasn't. He was simply acting so that he could be heard. He was very conscious of the people around him, and any fan who had every personally met him would tell you right away that the rumors were false. They would tell you of the brilliant kid who was going places. At nineteen, Austin could get away with most things. He could easily pass as an adult with people who didn't care who he was. He could drive cross country if he wanted. He had a passport. But most importantly, he had connections. But so did his managers. And they had recently started to worry about the number of parents not letting their screaming girls come and see him live. So, that is how he ended up here. Outside the doors to the cancer ward in the Miami Children's hospital. This was his charity. The one he chose when it really was about his fans and his music. When the stupid people in the offices weren't monitoring his every move. This was their solution. Come visit sick kids.

He hated hospitals. With a passion. He wasn't sickly, but the idea of what they are. Sure they are helping people, but imagine. A building full of people that could very well have a terminal illness. It was terrifying.

The elevator popped open, and his eyes landed on a simple green desk. It stretched from wall to wall, running parallel to a wide Hallway covered in doorways and different braches leading to different rooms, used for different procedures. Austin could literally smell the sadness.

The woman at the desk looked up at him and smiled. He had managed to come alone, leaving his entourage in the parking lot, like the hospital had requested. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Welcome, Mr. Moon. I dare say, the kids are ecstatic to see you. Dear Ally is having a terrible time holding them still. She is not too excited, but… never mind dear. Lets go." She was smiling as she led him through hallway after hallway. How can people actually live here?

The reached a door that was completely covered in colorful duct tape. The handle was wrapped in a neon green, and the main door was covered in anything and everything ranging all the way from bacon to a plain polka dot pattern. She put her hand on the door about to pull it open when he heard a noise. She must have heard it to, because she smiled and pulled her hand away from the handle. Looking at Austin she said, "meet Ally."

Austin could tell it was a radio on the other side. He could tell that one direction had invaded the room. But what surprised him was that there were laughs coming from the other side, along with voices you could hear the smile in. The woman opened the door to reveal the backs of twenty or so children in the surprisingly large room. There was a girl up front with her back to him, facing a huge white board. He saw her press the button to the radio, before jutting her hip out to one side. Every kid copied her. Austin stood there, waiting for what he knew was coming. A buck of kids dancing around to stupid music.

The girl took a step forward, and then whipped around, and as it would seem, all the kids were expecting this. She smiled, completely oblivious to Austin. He watched as the girl before him started to dance. And sing.

She opened her mouth and sang a perfect, "Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya.  
Come on and let me sneak you out." She was twirling around with the kids, completely un-choreographed. They were all smiling around her, as if she was the best thing since sliced bread. "And have a celebration, a celebration. The music up the windows down." All the kids were singing, and the girl kept on singing, mesmerizing the small childeren, all the way upt o people who looked like her age. I heard a sound come from next to me, only to see that the nurse had slipped past me and was dancing with all the kids. Everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, we'll be doing what we do. Just pretending that we're cool. And we know it too (know it too)." Austin couldn't help but smile at the kids. It was nothing like he had imagined a cancer ward.

By then, even Austin was bobbing his head back and forth. They were pretty far into the song when the girl glanced at him. She met his eyes and Austin saw something there. He couldn't place it though. Never faltering, she opened her mouth and let out and ever energetic, "Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun. I know we've only met, but lets pretend it's love.  
And never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight lets get some, and live while we're young. Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Tonight lets get some And live while we're young."

Everyone was smiling and laughing. Kids were tickling each other, and the girl at the front was watching Austin. When he caught her gaze, he saw her nod her head at the kids. Obviously telling him to get a move on. This was definitely new.

Austin cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the kids nearest to him, and he quickly noticed that the "kids" were mainly young teenagers. It was painful to see then, and know that these were the kids that couldn't afford the top quality care the a place like St. Judes could offer. It was painful to know that they were all smiling, despite the fact that many of them might die within the year. It was painful to know that he was being ridiculous. He smiled at the few who had seen him.

"Guys," he instantaneously caught the attention of all the kids, "I'm Austin Moon. I am here for the next two weeks," he said, putting emphasis on the two by putting up two fingers. "I hope to get to know every single one of you. Come to me for anything. I will be in the room next to the elevator. I am always open to you guys. Come to me for ANYTHING. I mean it." He felt his face raise into a smile as the kids started squealing in excitement and laughter. He was beyond pleased with the reaction he got until he looked up to see the girl again. But this time, she was much closer.

"Anne, can I talk to him." She said to the nurse, never taking her eyes off of him. He knew he was blushing, however, Austin didn't know why. She just looked pissed off. Downright angry that he was there.

"Go ahead Ally dear. Just stay within the limits." The girl smiled back at the nurse, and then pulled Austin out of the room by his wrist. She let go of him, and pushed to door closed. When she heard the click of the door, she whipped around to look at me.

"If you hurt them, I will make your life miserable. I will make you want to leave this place. You won't want to be here the full two weeks. I have heard about your precious "bad boy" image, but newsflash. I don't give a damn. You better have put that away the moment you walked through that door. Don't make me regret convincing the hospital it was okay for you to be here. You don't know how many strings I had to pull. The only reason you are allowed to be standing there is because_** I **_convinced them. Like I said, don't make me regret it." She turned her back on him, and waked into a room on the other side of the hallway.

_Who was she?_

He glanced at the door she had slammed in his face. In big, bright orange letters, was the name Ally, spelled out. The letters looked old and tattered. Like they had been there for a long time. A really long time.

Austin ran his fingers through his hair.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_**~line break leading to A.N.~**_

_**So, how was it. I was to make it a multi chapter. A MINI one, but if people like it enough, I can make it nice a long. **_

_**Review please. I love reviews. A lot.**_


	2. I'm only human

_** Okay, so, I got on this morning to see THREE reviews. I have never gotten that much, that quickly. Of course, I have only started one other story not counting the one I did for a movie that nobody has ever seen,**_

_**I don't own A&A**_

Austin watched the door, wondering who see thought she was. She couldn't tell him what to do, she wasn't anyone to him. And who was she to say that she was the only one who made it possible? Who was she to threaten him? She had no right. This was his CHARITY. As in, he gave an ass load of money every month to this place, he would probably be allowed to come whenever he damn well pleases.

But the girls tone of voice. Something about it told him that she was being entirely truthful. Something about her voice in general commanded attention of the best kinds. The way she had sung had caught everybody's attention, including Austin's. He hadn't missed how she was able to jump around while keeping perfect notes. He hadn't failed to see he pick up the smallest kids and dance around with them all the while singing her heart out. She reminded Austin of him when he was younger. Carefree. But how could she be carefree when she was working in a cancer ward? But another question crossed his mind.

Why would she have her own room regardless of her job? Who was she that made her so important?

Austin was broken out of his thought by the door behind him opening. He turned around to see the nurse, Anne, letting the kids out. He heard her call out different instructions like, "Go down to see Jamie," and, "Go to bed." But the one that stood out was when the very last girl was walking out of the room with her head down, and Anne knelt down beside her. "Do you want to go talk to Ally?"

The little girl nodded and walked across the broad hall to the door on the other side. The door I had been staring at. The door that contained that girl, Ally. Austin watched as the little girl raised up her right fist and let out a tiny knock that I had a hard time hearing myself. How was Ally supposed to hear it?

Ally, almost as soon as the little girl dropped her fist to her side to wait patiently, burst through the door. She looked around and her eyes landed on the little girl in front of her. A small smile broke out on her lips, and Austin had to strain his ears to hear the tiny, "Hey Amelia. What's wrong?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak but then closed and jerked her head at Austin. Ally looked up and gave him the death glare the seemed like it should have hurt, and ushered the little girl into her room. She had Amelia all the way into the room when she turned around, and gave Austin the middle finger. _Seriously, what did I do to her? _

Austin heard a snort of laughter come from beside him and he remembered Anne. Perfect, he could ask her questions about Ally.

He was about to speak when he heard a laughing voice say to him, "Don't feel to special. She is like that to everyone. Especially," he saw her adjust herself like she was about to do an impression, and what do you know. A perfect imitation af the terrifying Ally he had met a few minutes earlier said, "egotistical celebrities who can't seem to figure out how to get their heads out of their freaking ass holes." My mouth dropped open, and so did the door that Amelia had disappeared in. He watched as Amelia skipped out and Ally followed watching her. Ally had a smile on her face and Austin liked it. A lot.

She turned to them and immediately butted in, "Oh Anne, are you telling him about what I said? One day that is going to get really old." Ally was smiling and Anne was laughing at Austin because he had started turning red. With what he wasn't sure. Was it anger? Yeah, It was totally anger.

Anne replied in a breathy voice, "No! Ten years and it is still the funniest reactions I ever get." Anne was laughing until she froze and looked at Austin and Ally apologetically, "All of this laughing has me needing to use the bathroom. Ally, show him around." Anne practically ran down the hall. It was hilarious.

He heard Ally clear her throat so he turned to her. "Well come on Blondie. You're not going to learn your way around by just standing there." She spun on her heel and started too walked away. Austin felt like he was rooted to the ground when he watch her. She had turned back around to face him and he watched as she rolled her eyes and say, "Dude, I am off limits."

Cue blush.

Cue aggravated stomp away.

Austin quickly followed her, watching as door after door went by. All of them had some sort of funky decoration on them, but not once did he ever see one with a name on it, like Ally's.

~Steve the line Break~

Austin walked to his room. The tour he had just had basically consisted of Ally pointing dramatically to different doors with her whole body. On occasion, if he tripped or did anything other than walk quietly behind her, he would hear no-so-quiet, "that was stupid."

He reached his room and saw that the perfectly white door that had been his when Ally had shown him his room, was now covered in colorful tapes and papers. He looked around on the ground to see shreds of paper where the artist behind this magic must have left in a hurry.

Austin looked around the hallway he was stuck in for the next two weeks. And, a subconscious decision, he smelled the air again. But this time, he didn't smell sadness. He smelled determination, laughter, smiles, and only a hint of anger. But not the ugly kind of anger. The heartbreaking kind. The kind you feel when you lose a loved one.

He felt a light tap on his side and looked down to see Amelia, the little girl who had gone to see Ally after they had all met him. He bent his knees until he was her height and looked her in her smiling eyes.

"What do you need Amelia?" She looked really surprised that he knew her name, but smiled nonetheless.

He saw her finger raise to point at his door. "Do you like it? Ally said we should do something for you because it is probably going to be a hard two weeks for you. She told me to be creative, so I thought, what better way to welcome you than to decorate you door. So, I got everybody else to do something. You see those flowers," Austin looked at the door and noticed the many flowers on his door, "Each flower has a kids name on it. We worked hard and got it done in a really short amount of time. I'm sorry if you don't like the flowers, we can change it to stars if you want." Austin smiled really wide at her before throwing his arms around her little waist and hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

"Amelia, I think it is the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

~Steve's cousin, larry, the line break~

Austin had brought Amelia to the playroom as she had directed from atop his shoulders. It was full of young kids, like Amelia, and only a few nurses were attending to them. Most of the nurses were on their phones, but then again, he saw Ally running around like a mad woman, helping every kid with every little thing. She briefly glanced at Amelia and then met Austin's eyes. And then she smiled at him. She gave him a nod of approval and then went back to helped a little kid with their finger painting.

Amelia tugged on his hair to get his attention do he grabbed her again, and put her on the ground. "Thank you Austin! That was fun!" She then turned around and leaped into an un-expecting Ally. Ally toppled over onto a well-placed couch and looked at Amelia smiling. Amelia was sitting on Ally's side and Ally reached up and started tickling her. Amelia broke into a fit of giggles and Ally's face broke into the most glorious smile Austin had ever seen.

Amelia begged Ally to stop, and Ally complied. The went over to the finger paints and Ally set Amelia up with a piece of paper and a plate of basic colored paints. Amelia immediately dove into it, and Ally smiled at her and then walked up to him.

"So, did you like your door?" Ally said to Austin.

He smiled and said a short, "Yeah. Thanks." Ally gave him a short nod and went back to mothering the fifteen or so kids.

Austin went and sat on the couch so he could watch the kids with her. He watched as the kids finished up their painting. A little red- headed boy ran up to Ally and started tugging on her sleeve.

"Ally, can you ding us a song?" That right there. That casual 'Ally.' The children called the nurses 'Ms.' But Ally was just Ally.

"Alright, I will. Now, go tell the other kids to get situated. I think I will let you guys chose this one for once." Ally said smiling sincerely at the little boy.

The boy rolled his eyes, another action Austin notice would never have been used for an older nurse, and said to Ally, "What are you talking about, we always choose the song. You never give us a choice." The little boy said smiling at Ally again.

Ally reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "And you better remember that too." She raised her eyebrows and set her easy smile into a hard straight face. Austin couldn't help but wonder what set the mood change, until the little boy busted up laughing, dragging Ally along with him. "Go on, get the other kids."

All the kids sat down in a perfect arc around Ally. She smiled at them and reached underneath the large cabinet that held all of the paint. Her back was pressed against the couch right next to Austin's legs.

"Okay, so what do you want me to sing this time?" immediately kids started shouting out names that Austin had never heard before. "Okay, I heard so many. Let's have a vote."

Austin heard a groan and looked over to see Amelia standing up like she was about to be a lawyer in court. "But if we vote you probably aren't going to sing one of you originals. Ugh! I want to hear the one you wrote last week. None of us have heard it yet." Ally seemed to be contemplating this while Austin's thought were running a mile a minute. She wrote songs. That was brilliant. But, as it turns out, not as brilliant as the sound coming out of her mouth as she started.

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

As she finished up the song, the kids went wild. Austin was internally swooning, but kept the light smile he had before she started on his lips. But the same question kept running through his head. Who was she? And why was she here and not out in the world being heard? What was keeping her rooted to this place? Who would do that to themselves?

~Line Break~

_**So you like? I really hope you do. I like where this story is going. The romance is NOT going to be fast coming on Ally's part, so don't get mad at me. Also, the whole thing Is going to be in his Pov. Unless I really need hers, then it will all be in his. **_

_**Review please.**_

_**(that was "I'm only human" by Christina Perri)**_

_**I love reading reviews!**_

_**Bad or good, I will love you always!**_


	3. What is this place?

_**I had a shit day today. My dog fell and hurt himself. We hope it is temporary, and the vet think it might be, but he is paralyzed. He is my baby and I will not be putting him down. So, this chapter isn't very well written, but I felt like I needed to keep up with this story. If he isn't getting better, I am putting fanfiction off until I adjust to feeding him and taking care of him. Sorry, but my bestie comes first. **_

_**I hope you guys like it!**_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally! (or Miami childrens hospital... if that wasn't obvious.)**_

Austin watched as she put down the guitar she had grabbed from underneath the storage cabinet (_**I don't proof read, so I realized I skipped the guitar thing) **_She smiled and all the kids were giggling at her.

"Okay, that is enough," He heard coming from the doorway. He looked up to see a man his age walking in and laughing along with the kids. "For the last time Alls, you can't sing when I'm not here. It is beyond unfair."

Austin looked over to see Ally smirking at the guy. He felt a jab in his side and looked down to see Amelia.

"Be prepared for a disturbing amount of PDA." She then turned to the rest of the kids and yelled really loud, "PDA alert! Take cover!"

He just laughed it off, seeing as he didn't think it was any of his business, that is, until the guy reached down and hugged Ally. Is that supposed to bug him? The hug didn't seem the romantic type, more like a big brother to a younger sister type, so Austin didn't feel the need to cower with the kids. He simply cleared his throat when he had counted to twenty and waited for a response. He didn't get one. Nothing at all. He just stood there awkwardly almost understanding why the kids were hiding.

He heard a quiet, "They gave me another week." He looked up to see the man looking down and listening to Ally.

The man tugged her even tighter to his chest and Austin heard a quiet, "Oh god Ally. I wish I could have gotten you out of here. You know I tried." Austin felt like he was stupid or something because he wasn't understanding what they were talking about.

Ally pulled away smiling. "It's okay. I've seen it coming. And don't act like this hasn't happened before. Be prepared to deal with me for some more years yet." Ally looked at Austin, squinting her eyes in an accusation-al way. "That's Austin. He's the one that I had to… you know."

The guy looked at Austin in a deciding fashion and then smiled. "So you're the famous Austin my Ally has been complaining about. You know, she doesn't usually judge a book by it's cover, but hey, you must be special." Ally raised an eyebrow at the man and so he continued looking guilty, "Okay, that's a lie. Unless you give her a reason to like you, you might as well be a piece of shi-"

Ally's hand had flown to his mouth and Austin couldn't help but let out the small laugh at her angered features. "Dez, how about you show Austin the Cafeteria. I seemed to have missed it on my tour." It wasn't a suggestion. Austin could tell. Dez nodded timidly and walked to the door.

"Come on man, before she stampedes."

Austin hurriedly walked after Dez, but not before he heard a quiet, "Don't try me," escape Ally's lips.

~Line Break~

Austin followed Dez down an unfamiliar hall and waited quietly for Dez to strike up a conversation. They had walked for a good five minutes when Dez whipped around to look at Austin. But instead of the glare he was expecting, he was met with smiling eyes. Dez cocked his head to the left and said something Austin wasn't expecting.

"Don't expect this to be easy. Ally is going to try her best to make you miserable. She is very…. Protective of those kids. Don't give her a reason to hate you unless you really want some enemies. Right now, I don't have an issue with you," his smile suddenly dropped into a scowl, "But if I find out that Ally hate you for a reason other than existing, then she won't be the only one angry with you." Dez glared at him again for good measure before he smiled brightly again. Austin couldn't figure out if was bipolar or if he had some serious "protection of Ally" issues. Austin couldn't for the life of him, figure out why Ally was so important to everyone. He understood that she could enter any beauty contest and win without trying, that part did make sense. But the protectiveness, the familiarity, the love, the smiles. That was the part that Austin couldn't understand. What had she done to make her such an important part of this place?

Dez walked off again, leaving Austin to his own thoughts.

~Line Break!~

Dez's tour consisted of making Austin try every kind of baby food they had in the hospital. Ew. But Austin enjoyed himself, despite the weird potato flavored goop. Austin didn't understand why the staff was so willing to let Dez do whatever he wanted.

Austin was now standing in front of the flower covered door that lead to the room that he would be staying it for the next 14 days. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _Austin grabbed the silver door handle and turned. The door swung open alarmingly easy. Oh Well.

Austin took a few steps into the room and did a 360 turn. It was completely white. Completely. The door was the only thing with color. There was a big window with a big window seat, but the pillows, the curtains, the blankets, the walls, the inside of the door, the window frame, the flooring. It was all white.

Austin had always thought that black was the most depressing color.

He had just been proven wrong.

~Line break. (Dinner-ish time) Line Break~

Austin had been busy unpacking the clothes and other necessities that had just been set down when he heard little footsteps run into his room through the open door. Austin turned to see Amelia climbing onto his bed. He smiled at her as she started to jump up and down while trying to talk. "Austin," jump, pant, jump, "It is al-," jump, pant, jump, "Dinner time," Jump, pant, jump, "Ally needs to tal-," Jump pant jump, "-k to you." Jump, jump, jump and so one.

"Alright." He said, shoving the last of his jeans into the small dresser that was in the room. He turned to Amelia and saw that she was getting closer and closer to the edge. "Okay, I think you need to stop now," he said while grabbing Amelia and throwing her onto his back and walking out the door. Amelia clung to him laughing. He couldn't help but laugh too. Her smiles were contagious, he concluded after thinking about his amount of laughter around the little girl.

"She in her room. You might want to knock really quietly. She isn't feeling to great right now. Her head is hurting, but she told me to come and get you, so, here I am." Amelia climbed off Austin's back and reached out and tapped on the door.

Austin heard a grunt from inside and a few things moving and then the door opened to reveal a rather sick Ally. How could she be sick? She was just fine a few minutes ago…

"Amelia, go to the cafeteria, I need to talk to Austin." Ally said. Amelia nodded and took off the other way. Ally looked at Austin, then back at her room. She looked back to him and closed her door, shutting them out of her room.

"So. What do you need?"

Ally just scoffed at him. She started to walk in the direction that Amelia went in, stumbling all the time. "I just want to warn you. Not threaten, so don't give me that face," she said after he felt himself a face that could only be explained as constipation. "I just want you to remember that you are in a cancer ward. Not all of these kids are up to par. Be careful. Please." She wasn't being rude. She sounded genuinely upset.

Austin thought back to how Amelia had been jumping around. "They seem fine."

Ally smiled sadly. "They all do until it matters most." With that, she started stumbling towards the cafeteria. He couldn't help but compare her to all the drunks he had seen in the past two years. She looked too young to be drinking though. She looked too young to be a nurse, too. Who was she though?

Ally tripped over nothing and Austin reached out on instinct and caught her. She held onto his arms and steadied herself. He watched as the color seemed to return to her face and the strength shoot into her like someone had just shot her with a caffeine gun. Or not. She looked at him, and ran into the nearest bathroom. And he followed.

Austin had never been into a girl's bathroom, but he found himself ignoring the foreign objects on the wall as he chased after Ally. She threw herself into a stall but failed to close the stall door. Austin grabbed the door and saw her knelt in front of the toilet, and, again on instinct, he reached out and gathered her hair up and started rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach.

When she had finish, he watched her reach into her back pocket and pull out a hair tie. She simply handed it to him and he immediately went to work tying her hair up. It wasn't the greatest bun….. thing, because he had never done that before, but it held the hair out of her face.

She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks. Tell Anne to send my food to my room?" She was asking nicely. That surprised him.

"Sure, do you want help back to your room?" It was a chance, but he was willing to take it. He didn't like the idea of 'sick Ally' wandering back to her room.

Ally nodded and so, he acted on instinct. Again.

He swept her up into his arms but what surprised him was that she immediately rested her head onto his shoulder. She must have been really sick. He walked out of the bathroom, somehow managed to get her door open, and walked into her colorful room. He set her down on her neon pink bed and shifted her so that she was comfortably rested on her pillows. So, many pillows. His mind immediately shifted to when he still lived at home. He remembered how whenever he was sick, his family would give up all their pillows so that he could be propped up and less likely to actually get sick. He always did the same for them. It was just what they did as a family.

"Is that good?" He asked. She nodded in response and moved her hand in a shooing motion. He smiled and she did to. He stood up, noticing pictures of her when she was a kid all the way up to now all around her room, all taking place in the same spot. He decided to ignore it as he turned and bowed goofily to Ally. "As you wish."

He turned and as her walked out the door, he heard her giggle. He walked away smiling.

~Line break~

Austin decided that he could get use to the loud chatter going on in the perfectly white tables of the cafeteria. Amelia was sitting next to him, spewing out chunks of food as she told a detailed story about the ventilation system. He had laughed more that day than he remembered laughing in a long time. It was officially a good day.

~Line Break~

Amelia had tugged him into her room. She shared it with six other little girls. She had somehow convinced him to tell a story about princesses. _Really Manly. Trust me, I know. _He had started to realize that he couldn't deny Amelia anything. The little seven year old had him wrapped around her finger and he had only known her for a couple of hours. He had finished with the 'true loves kiss' part of the story that Amelia had insisted on. He was currently tucking her into bed.

"Are you going to save Ally?" The question was quiet, and Austin doubted that the delirious girl had any idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked holding the little girl's hand between his own.

"Are you going to," yawn, "fall in love with her? You can adopt me if you do!" And just like that, Amelia was asleep.

_Amelia didn't have parents?_

_ Why would she want me to "save" Ally?_

_ Seriously, what the hell is going on?_

Austin walking out of Amelia's room and made his way to his own, all the while thinking, _What is this place really?_

* * *

_**Review! Tell me what to improve on and hope and pray that my doggie will get better. **_

_**I hope I don't have to leave you so early on in this story, soooo... yeah.**_

_**Review!**_


	4. Day 1

_**Okay, so, the big "boom" of reviews stopped. Sarcasm intended. LOL. How are you guys. I realized I have been focusing on my other story (you should check it out by the way) and so I was like, What the heck, and whipped this out in 36 1/2 hours... yeah, I have no life. **_

_**Alexia- thank you for leaving a name. Yes, The secret of moonacre is the movie based off of the book, but WARNING. It is nothing like it. So, yeah.**_

_**I don't own A&A!**_

Day #1

Austin woke up to the sun in his eyes. He had curtains for that. Why was the sun in his eyes? He opened them to see unfamiliar white walls all around him. Completely white. Oh yeah. Miami. Hospital. Day one of fourteen. Welcome to your new home Austin.

He pulled the sheets off of himself slowly, painfully aware of how tired he still felt. She flopped over onto his side and looked at the Alarm clock he had brought with him. It had the blinking 12:00, meaning only one thing. It had been unplugged. Austin stayed down, hoping to still appear asleep as he looked around. The culprit or should he say culpritS, were still hiding behind the door leading to his small personal bathroom.

He smiled to himself as he heard small giggles he had already come to know as Amelia's. But he also heard something else. A slightly deeper laugh. Not enough to be a male, but too deep to be a little friend of Amelia's. He subconsciously smiled.

"Guys!" He practically yelled. He couldn't help but feel surprised by how comfortable he was with yelling at Amelia and Ally. He heard a little squeal as he jumped up from his bed, silently thanking his past self for falling asleep with pants on. He walked quickly and quietly towards the door.

"Shhhhh. Austin looks grouchy." Amelia's unmistakable voice rung out, not quiet what-so-ever.

Austin paused when he heard the most glorious sound come from behind the door. So, he laughed with it. He laughed with the angel's song. _What the heck Austin. It's the hospital air, yeah, the air. _Austin put a hand on the door and pulled it away from the giggling duo. Ally had Amelia on her lap and they were laughing. Ally was already looking at Austin, so when she squealed and shove Amelia from her lap to the open door, Austin couldn't help but pause in surprise.

"Run while he is distracted!" Ally shouted dramatically to Amelia. Amelia looked back at Ally, matching the dramatic horror stuck face Ally had plastered on hers.

"I can't leave without you though!" Amelia yelled back, once again over dramatic.

"Just go! Save yourself," Ally added the last part when Austin had grabbed her around her waist and pulled her away from the door, following with the drama.

"I'll go get the others!" Amelia then took off down the linoleum lined hallway.

Austin held Ally to his body until he saw the Amelia had turned the corner. He craned his neck just in case.

"Get. Off. Me." He immediately let go of Ally, feeling the blush on his face until he met her eyes. They were happy. He looked at her whole face and saw the bright smile as she laughed. "Lighten up!"

He jerked his eyes up to meet hers. "YOU! Telling ME to lighten up? Wow."

Is it wrong the he was almost hoping to make her angry? Yes…. Okay…..

"Yes. You need to lighten up." It was said as if it was state-of-fact. He was about to reply when he heard a stampede of feet about to round the corner. He watched the hall and fell back wards when he felt a body grab onto him and throw him onto the bed. He was lying flat on his back with Ally straddling his stomach, holding what looked like a foam dagger to his throat. He heard the feet getting closer. Ally smirked at him and whispered a, "Make it hurt."

When he heard the footsteps reach the door, Ally 'Dug' the dagger deeper into the side of his throat, dramatically grunting from using all of her strength.

"Owwwww!" Austin yelped.

"Oh, no, the breakfast is going to start! We need to get food for Ally. We can't let him win." Austin couldn't help it. He grabbed Ally to steady her and sat up.

"Do I look like I am winning?"

Amelia merely raised an eyebrow, Austin noticing how very alike Ally did it, and Austin dropped back down onto the bed, Ally going right back into stabbing him.

He heard them leave and felt Ally climb off of him. He looked up to see her smiling at where the kids used to be. "It was their idea, not mine."

Austin just laughed. That was the most interesting morning he had ever had. He got up off the bed, coming up behind Ally. "Don't even try to deny that you enjoyed that." She turned her head and looked at him, smirking.

"I'm too young for you buddy. Sorry, maybe next year, when I feel it is legal." Wait, so that would mean she is under eighteen. How does that work? Maybe she graduated early? Or maybe she is here for other reasons…. Definitely early graduation. There is no way she could….

~~~Line Break~~~

Ally had dragged him into the Cafeteria. He was stumbling behind her like an idiot. Not because she was walking to fast. No. It was simply because of Austin's inner awkward.

He was holding in girly giggles that he had no idea could even sound like that in his brain. This was sad.

Ally dropped him off by the line at the buffet style food bar, and sauntered off to a table. It was completely filled with boys that only looked a little younger than her. None of them looked like the pig-headed idiots Austin would have liked to think of them as, but he was still slighting resentful that they took Ally.

He quickly got his food and sat down at Amelia's table, which surrounded him in little girls. He watched Ally the whole time. She migrated from table to table, eventually noticing that she never missed a table. She visited with everyone. He was silently glaring daggers into her back when she skipped over to his table, said quiet words to all the little girls, kissing each of them on the top of the head, and skipping him. What is with that?

Austin watched as she went and talked to the breakfast staff, all of them laughing like old friends. She was so comfortable with everyone. She knew everyone. Why?

She finally threw herself down next to him, not bothering to explain her lack of food as she went into an animatedly told story. She talked about a horse riding trip she took when she was eleven, after Amelia asked her to tell it again. Ally just smiled.

Her smile. Her smile was one of those that lights up everything. She was one of those people that smiled with her whole face. Her eyes crinkled and her nose scrunched up. She was just so joyful, despite where she….. worked.

~Line Break~

"Alright everyone, it's time for, pause for dramatic effect, Austin Moon dance camp!" Ally yelled to all the kids. All the kids cheered and Austin made his way up to the dance floor, which really was a 10X10 foam square in the middle of the play room he had been introduced in yesterday.

"Hey guys!" Austin hopped excitedly in front of the kids. "Let's start simple."

Austin proceeded to show them easier dance moves, all the while dragging Ally to help with demonstrations. She was really good. It was like she knew what he was thinking. She always anticipated his next move, never letting him out do her. They were really getting into an awful hip-hop move that Austin could never get down, he was simply doing it because he thought it was funny, when he heard a knock at the door. Ally was bet over in laughter as she walked to the door. She opened it and immediately her demeanor changed. She straightened up and looked back at Austin.

"I got to go guys. I will be back later today. See you later!" And with that, Austin watched as she flung her body out the door with an alarming amount of excitement and evident fear.

"Come on, you heard her. She won't be back until later." Austin looked up to see all the kids smiling, obviously planning something.

"But, you seem to forget." Austin said, catching the children's attention. "I am still here."

Amelia walked up to him, a puppy dog face already plastered on to her chubby cheeks. "Aww, please Austin!" She then batted her eyelashes in an Ally was and put her hand in front of her, clasping them together and swaying them slightly, "For me?"

~Line Break~

Austin quickly found himself in the slippery hallways in just his socks. _This is a bad idea! _He was participating though. He would slide down the floors that had no traction what so ever. They avoided the nurses and only wondered where Ally was a few times in the two hour span they were being stupid. Almost all the kids had joined them, complaining about how "Ally's group always had all the fun," but quickly stopped when they noticed her absence.

Austin, for some reason, was painfully aware of it. He knew he was way too attached to the girl he had met yesterday, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know why, but he found himself wishing he could slide down the halls with the mysterious girl in his arms.

~Line break (huge time skip (end of day)) ~

Austin was changing into his sleep pants when he heard the elevator that was next to his door open. He peaked out of his door to see Ally and the red-headed guy he had met the day before hugging tightly. He saw the guys mouth move, forming words, but couldn't for the life of him, figure out what he was saying. Ally just kept nodding and pulling Dez closer. Austin stepped away from the door, realizing that it wasn't his business. He crawled into bed, thinking one thing. What was going on with Ally?

~Line break (ten-ish minutes later)

Austin had drifted into a very light sleep when he heard his door click open. He woke up instantly and sat up to see Ally walking toward him. He watched her as she tried to formulate words.

He saw her break down onto the floor. "I thought I should come tell you. Amelia is being rushed into the emergency treatment room. She just had a really bed relapse." Ally nodded, almost as if to herself, and turned to walk out the door. Austin couldn't even process what she had just said. It hadn't occurred to him, even after Ally telling him, and the obvious 'cancer ward', that Amelia could….

"She is going to be okay. She has had it before." Ally turned her head, standing in the doorway. "God, I hope she is okay." Ally looked at him for a moment before finally asking the question Austin knew had been on her mind since she walked in his door. "Why did you do it? The socking? Most people won't do it."

He smiled, trying to keep his mind off the obvious, "Well, I'm not most people, am I?"

"Talk about cheesy," Ally sniffles in finish of her sentence. Austin could tell she wasn't going to be talking anytime soon after that.

Austin thought and decided he needed to see Amelia. "So where's my little girl."

Ally snorted in response and Austin smiled. "Uh, she, uh… She isn't allowed to see anyone. They are still, uh," sniffle, "making sure she okay. I came to you as soon as I found out, because… well, you know."

Austin nodded, what happened finally hitting him like a load of bricks. "Update me?"

Ally nodded and turned, walking out of the door.

Austin understood now. The anger he smelled? It was Ally's. She hated this. She loved those kids with all her heart, and here she was. Powerless to save them. Completely useless in the long run. Austin, as it turned out, had already started to feel the same way, but he realized immediately, Ally's emotions for the children, were much stronger than his ever could be. Because, he could tell, by the looks she got from the kids, the hugs she received, the smiles she gave, the unspoken respect for her, that she was their mom. And she wasn't about to give up on them.

Austin, was just beginning. He couldn't even imagine multiplying the pain he was feeling by however long she had been…. Working…. Here. He could even begin to understand.

He only knew that it must hurt. Really bad.

And, he also knew, that he had only reached the tip of the iceberg. And now he was just waiting for the hidden underneath to tear a hole in him, and sink him quicker than a blink of an eye.

* * *

**_REVIEW?_**

**_NO? OKAY THEN._**

**_I will make this easy for you like I did for my other story._**

**_Write "Platypus" If you want me to update soon._**

**_Write "BP's stupid" if you agree_**

**_Write "AHHHHH" if you like cheese and crackers_**

**_Write "Yarn Balls" If you hated it_**

**_Write "Dobby" If you want me to shout out to you ( I will pick and choose... maybe...)_**

**_Write "LALALALALA" If you are Awesome. _**

**_Write "Awesome" If you have check out my other Auslly story_**

**_And write "Craziness" If you are never going to remember all of these and are on a mobile device..._**

**_Write "Rude" If you think I am weird_**

**_Write "Shorts" If you refuse to review (WINK WINK)_**

**_Thanks guys!_**

**_No really, leave a review. I even helped you out. USE IT!_**


	5. Day 2

_**It felt shorter than it was. Any ways!**_

_**I don't own A&A, just to get that out of the way. Okay, onto the good stuff. **_

_**I literally cried when I looked on Fan Fiction last night. I got 7 review for one chapter and that is the most I have ever gotten! (Sad, right?) Anyway, I felt like I needed to update soon, so I wrote this. I proof read for the first time since I started fanfic (I am bad, I know) and so it should be a bit better than the other chapters. I hope. Don't expect to much though. I am not that great a writer. On to the thank you's!**_

_**Loveshipper- Socking is the best fun you will ever have. When I was in the hospital (my personal story I don't wish to share) me and the other kids would always sneak those sterilized socks they have for the patience and slide down the halls. The doctors would get so angry, but there were a few that would join in! You should try it, but I hope to god you don't ever get the opportunity in a hospital for the obvious reason that I would never wish anyone in the awful building. But... yeah...**_

_** Raura4lyfe- I am so happy you decided to participate! I know that I am a little on the... strange side, but people like you make me feel less 'special.' lol**_

_**queenc1- I literally love you(is that weird?). You review on EVERTHING!**_

_**AnMaRo412- Thank you! Your review got this Platypus out of me! Can I just say that I loved out you put it into a sentence! Genius!**_

_**Guest 1 and Guest 2- I am going to tell you what I tell all my guests. Leave a sequence of numbers or a random word so that if I thank you, you know I am not just saying thank you to every guest! Thanks guys, and yes I am combining you two's. For the one that wrote "craziness" I laughed really hard. Thank you for also acknowledging my weirdness! Guest 2, thank you! I try to please the crowd! **_

_**CassR5forU- Cool pen name. I hope you like the platypus!**_

_**On with the new Platypus! (sorry about the long Authors note, I just felt so happy I need to thank EVERYONE!)**_

* * *

Day #2

Austin was awake all night, just waiting for Ally to come back to him with news. He knew he should be getting up to check himself, but he didn't want to risk it. He didn't know how this hospital worked yet and didn't want to cause even more stress. We just waited all night, staring at the ceiling, hoping that Ally was okay too. He was more worried about Ally then himself. She had known Amelia longer than he had. What could possibly be worse than loving a person and face losing them?

When he saw his Alarm clock turn too 5:00, he decided to get up and walk around. Surprisingly, the hospital was already alive with activity. More so than even the middle of the day. Nurses were rushing around to each of the rooms with trays of medication. This was always the mental image Austin had gotten when he thought of hospitals. Medicine everywhere. Nurses everywhere.

But, for the most part, he understood that he had been wrong. Hospitals weren't all sad and lonely. In the day and a half that he had been here, Austin had had more laughs than he had had in a really long time. It was eye-opening.

Austin took a step out of his room, almost instantly felling a body collide with him. He looked down to see Ally. "Watch were you're going Blondie."

Mush. That nickname had him feeling like mush. Actually, that INSULT had him felling like mush. Good mush.

She walked off as soon as he had recovered. He followed her, well aware that she knew he was behind her. She turned threw corridor after corridor. Finally stopped in front of a door that was placed in a hallway covered in small imprints of hands. He smiled at it, knowing that it was a work of the kids.

"Amelia's in here. I was coming to get you. She wanted to see you, so…yeah." Austin nodded, understanding at once why she had snapped at him.

"Come on. I don't want to go alone."

Ally led the way in, quietly opening the door as to not disturb the little girl. "She had been awake when I left not five minutes ago, but treatment can do that to you." Austin had followed her in and had seen the bed with Amelia in it. Her brown hair sprawled out everywhere. A smile on her face.

Austin walked up to her and sat on the side of the bed closest to the door. He felt the bed shift and looked across to see Ally on the other side, doing the same thing as him. She met his eyes. "Don't worry about her, Austin. She's a fighter."

~Line Break~

Austin was sitting next to Ally, eating lunch. They were both quiet except for the occasional awkward outburst from both of them to break the tension. They had a kind of unspoken agreement to stay with each other until they could see her again. Amelia had just lain there. No moving. Just breathing. Austin could see Ally's distress. He felt like there was something hidden, but he couldn't yet find out.

~Line Break~

Austin watched as Ally sobbed into Dez's arms. They hadn't left each other's side all day. Now, after dinner had already happened, they were finally breaking down. Austin on the inside, and Ally with Dez. Dez had tears running down his face too. Austin still didn't understand how Dez knew these kids so well. Austin still didn't know who Dez was. He may have met him, but who was he?

Austin turned, knowing that it was a private moment, and made his way back to Amelia's room. She had been moved back to her shared room after she had woken up. Austin and Ally had only seen her briefly when the nurses had rushed them away. He had only seen the little girl twice that day.

Austin knocked on the door only to have it open and a nurse rush out, dragging him to his room and throwing him in there. "And stay there!"

Austin sat on his bed, head in hands, for several minutes. He heard his door open, knowing exactly who it was. "Go away Ally."

"No. I am used to this. You're not." He looked up at her to see her still crying but with a hard smile on her lips. "I know that it is stressful, and I get that it is impossible to be strong all the time. I get it." She was shaking her head in what Austin understood to be a form of defeat. "I have lived a life where every corner I turn, I lose another person. But you know what I have learned?" She walked up to him and sat next to him, rubbing his back with a soft hand.

"What?" He asked when she didn't continue.

"They want you to smile. They want you to love their memory. They don't want you only to remember the pain. They want you to smile. They don't want you to fall in defeat from your demons. They want you to overcome them. They want you to fight. And Austin, fighting isn't as hard as it seems." He looked up at her again to see her tears thicker than before, but her smile even bigger. "Fighting is a state of mind. It may not be easy at first, but it becomes easy. It becomes natural. It may not dampen the pain when you lose someone, but it helps with the recovery."

He wondered why she was telling him this. His mind immediately went to Amelia. Was she….?

"No, Austin. Amelia's fine. I'm telling you this because…" Ally paused and Austin could see her scrambling for an explanation. "While you're here, you're bound to end up loving someone. You, though the short time you have been here, have already started loving that little girl like a father would his own daughter. But, Austin, just know that she won't be the only one you end up loving. I have seen the way you look at all the kids. You are already feeling it, but I want you to know that it is very likely that we will lose at least one of the patients here in these two weeks. I want to prepare you. So, so me a favor, and remember." Ally nodded and Austin could tell that she was satisfied with her speech.

"Why are you here Ally? Why aren't you out in the world? Why are you here, dealing with all this pain?" Ally smiled at him.

"I think you already know. You just don't want to believe it yet."

~Line Break~

Austin raised his head off of Ally's lap when he heard a knock at the door. Ally pulled her fingers out of his locks so that he could go and answer the door. He stood up and walked the 10 paces it took to cross his room. He opened the door and saw Anne smiling at him.

"You can go see her. She is already back to her old self! But don't excite her too much. K?" Austin nodded as he heard Ally shift off of his bed and start walking over to them. Anne raised an eyebrow at Ally but Ally just waved it off. "Told you so."

Ally glared at Anne. "Inside jokes are supposed to be just that. INSIDE. As in, not included the audience. Come on Austin." Ally grabbed his arm and dragged him past a snickering Anne.

"I need my five bucks!" He heard Anne call after them. He looked down to see Ally blushing in anger.

"I don't owe you crap, Anne!"

~Line break~

"And then, Austin got eaten and everyone lived happily, ever, after. The end."

Austin sighed in frustration while Amelia giggled like a mad-man at the dragon filled fantasy story Ally had happily produced for the little girl. In the end, Austin had been eaten by a clan of rabid Rabbits, and Ally became the richest queen in all the lands. Yeah, way to go Ally.

"You deserve and Awards for the worst CHILDRENS story ever." Ally flipped her hair to the side and smirk at Austin.

"You're just jealous because of my amazing skills." Austin just rolled his eyes and started laughing with Amelia. Ally had a straight face, but when Austin started wheezing from laughing, she snorted and joined in. All three of them were laughing like someone had just told the best joke in the world. For Amelia, it really was because it was funny, but Austin knew that he and Ally were laughing because the stress had gotten to them. It could finally be released. He heard a click and saw a bright flash illuminate the room for a second. He turned around and saw Anne with a camera. She looked up and ran out of the room with wide eyes. Austin didn't understand until he saw Ally take off, hot on her trail.

"She doesn't hate you. She is just protecting herself." Austin looked up at a now serious Amelia.

He smiled slightly, and said only for Amelia's gain, "I know."

Amelia glared real ugly at him. "Don't lie to me. I can tell when people are lying. And you are."

~Line Break~

"I never said that she didn't care!"

"Ah-ha! So you admit you care!"

"No! I never-" Austin got cut off by the sound of Ally walking back into Amelia's room.

She looked at them. "So, what did I miss?"

"Austin is in love with you!" Austin rolled his eyes and looked at a snickering Ally.

"I never said that."

Ally raised her eyebrows. "What exactly did you say?"

~Line Break~

Ally had walked him to his room after they had had several more hours of laughs with Amelia. They had wanted to stay longer, but an angry nurse buffalo-ed in and kicked them out.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Ally looked up at him.

"What? You saying you're one for cheesy cliché stereotypical late night walks?"

Austin laughed and said, "I just mean that I should be the one walking you."

"Look. I think we lost all chances of having a classic 'walk home' when the walk took place in a hospital. Sorry, but your out of luck." They both laughed softly. It was well past 11:00 pm and neither wanted to wake any children up. "Goodnight Austin. And thank you."

"Goodnight. And thank you too. I appreciate what you told me, but I have questions."

Ally smiled at him. "Save them. Things have a way of answering themselves around here. You'll understand soon enough." Austin nodded.

"Okay then." Ally ducked her head and Austin watched as she walked away. Not even going I the right direction of her room. She was going down the hall that lead to three different things. Treatment, the Cafeteria, and the second Elevator. Two of which were off limits to everyone after 10, and the first, Austin had been too scared to ask about. But then again, this was Ally. And, Austin had already learned, that she could virtually get away with anything.

Austin had realized one thing.

Ally had written her own rules. Rules Austin was still confused about. Rules that only applied to her. Privileges that only applied to her. People, that only cared for her. Ally didn't let the hospital form her into what it wanted. Austin decided that, when she had first… arrived here….. she hadn't let it change her. She had stayed the same person she had been raised to be. She stayed Ally. Austin knew that it had to be hard. Every nurse he looked at had some sort of emotion playing on their faces. Anger, sadness, mourning. Ally was just Ally. That speech she had given him? That was all her.

Austin turned and opened his door. He looked into his white room. His white walls. His white bad. White floor. White everything. Ally may not have changed, but he could tell he had already.

In the two and a half days he had been here, he had learned and seen so much.

He didn't know how long Ally had been here, but he could tell it had not affected her like it would of him.

He closed his door and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands and let out a sob. He was upset, but not because he had just experience a horror filled day. He cried because this was the first one he had ever had. He cried because that little girl he had come to love as a father does his daughter, had experience more of the death filled life than he ever had imagined. He cried because Ally had basically told him that she was alone. He cried because realized something.

He had been hiding. He had hidden himself from the truth of the world. And now, he realized, thanks to the hospital, the Band-Aid had been ripped off, leaving sensitive pink flesh underneath, just waiting to callous into an ugly scar. An ugly reminder of the real world. And ugly reminder of two happy days. Two sad days. Two days where he had lived, like never before.

* * *

**Like it?**

**I hope!**

**I won't do the crazy review thing like last time but I will say,**

**YOU NEED TO REVIEW!**

**5 Reviews for the next chapter.**


	6. Day 3, Don't let the demons get you

_**I don't own A&A. I will do all the boring Authors note stuff that nobody reads at the bottom.**_

* * *

Austin opened his eyes to the sound of giggling outside in the hallway. He decided he could get used to that sound. Turning, he saw his alarm read 6:50. He never woke up this early. This was really new. He found that he liked it. A lot.

He got up off of his bed and changed quickly into jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and hair and did a 360 turn in his bathroom while looking in the mirror, subconsciously checking every detail, he didn't know why though.

When he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked out of his room. He was met with an unfamiliar scene. Instead of nurses running around, there were three doctors rushing out of the elevators while all the kids were playing tag in the halls. They were earning disapproving glances from the doctors as the three of them walked quickly down to treatment. Austin watched them turn the corner, slightly offended that they didn't even acknowledge him, but ignored it when he felt a tap on his leg. He looked down and saw the little red head boy he had seen on the first day looking up at him.

"Where's Ally?" The little kid said. "I haven't seen her all morning."

Austin didn't know. The kids always knew where she was. He never felt the need to find out because in the past few days, Ally had always just kind of… appeared.

Austin heard an older voice that he recognized to be Dez's say, "She's MIA, sorry kids. She'll be back in a few days. I promise." What? Ally is gone? Why?

"What? Ally is gone? Why?" He heard a voice echo his thoughts and looked down to see an IVed up Amelia standing next to him. She was pulling around one of those IV stands and was in a like pink hospital gown.

Austin watched as Dez knelt down beside her. "Because. She is spending her last bout somewhere else. She'll be back in a couple days…" Dez noticeably lowered his voice and Austin had to strain to hear the next bit, "Don't worry. Their releasing you for a few days if it all goes downhill." Austin was confused, as per usual, but didn't say anything as the little girl nodded her head in understanding and walked back to her room, head bowed.

Dez stood up and looked up at Austin. He smiled sympathetically for reason Austin did not yet know. "What's going on Dez?" Austin asked.

Dez just blinked and turned away, walking to the cafeteria where the first rounds of breakfast was being served. Austin followed.

As the day progressed, Austin grew even more confused. The usual glow was dimmed and all the kids sat down calmly and worked on a big 'Welcome Back Ally' banner.

He would lean over and watch each of them sign their name or add another version of the big message. Most of them weren't even legible to him, but he smiled nonetheless. He could only imagine what Ally had done for these kids to have fallen in love with her. There were so many and each of them had their own story to tell about her. Each of them had some happy memory that only belonged to that individual and Ally herself. All of them were hers so to speak. And Austin knew that she wasn't going to share anytime soon.

He had been sitting on the playroom couch watching the kids put the banner together for nearly four hours, the five o'clock medicine rounds serving as a precise clock. He wasn't bored. That wasn't why he was tracing the awful floral embroidered pattern. He was dragging his finger around on it wondering how many other people had done it. How many other people had drifted through here, only visiting? He wondered how many other people were only here to clear their image. But as he looked around, he realized something.

This was his charity. Other stars supported big hospitals, like St. Judes. Not small city children hospitals. He looked around and saw the tattered chairs, well-loved chairs. Everything was white or blue it seemed. Even Ally's guitar had been a dark blue acoustic. It made everything seem dull. No matter how vibrant a blue or how clean a white, it was dull. The linoleum flooring only exciting when there were children and socks to liven it up.

Right around the time the nurses were doing the medicine rounds, Amelia had come to sit on his lap. She had been allowed to leave her room for the whole day, not needing the IV or any help after much argument from the little girl. It was astonishing how quickly she would fall and pick herself back up.

"Did they not tell you where Ally is?" Amelia asked quietly.

Austin didn't even look down at her. He simply shook his head no. "Why, do you know where she is?" He asked, secretly hoping that Amelia would be freer with answers than Ally was.

Amelia raised a little eyebrow at him, "Nope. I ain't gonna tell ya. I know Ally did her whole 'psychological' crap on you so I would rather not interfere."

This time Austin looked down at Amelia. "You're seven. Do you even know what psychological means?"

She smiled. "Nope, but I pride myself in the art of parrots." She then hopped off of his lap and made her way over to the table with the big red 'Ally' painted banner on it. Austin smiled. Over the course of the next hours, every kid had in turn come up to say some witty comment to him that sounded 100% Ally from the little he knew about her. He knew that when she was eleven, she went for a two day horseback ride. He knew that she had never before bowled or ice skated. He knew that she wasn't normal. And he knew that something was up.

He couldn't help but hyper focus on the tasks he had seen Ally perform the two days he had been here. Squeezing fresh paint out, cradling screaming kids, cleaning up messes. At one point, he had even sang them an original Austin Moon song, all the while painfully aware of his lack of knowledge for the girl who owned the cheap dark blue guitar he was strumming in time with his voice. He was aware of all the little ones growing on him. He was aware of the planning he was already doing for the older ones future. He was aware of the miniscule change.

That night, he found himself back in Amelia's room, telling another princess story to the seven girls huddled around him. This time, he threw in the kiss without being asked. As he finished the story, all the little girls had nearly dropped from fatigue. He tucked each one in, in turn, ending with Amelia. And she asked the same thing as last time.

"Are you going to save Ally?" Austin's eyes snapped up to her already closed ones. "Because if you are, I think your window of opportunity is closing." Then, she smiled ever so slightly. "I, the parrot, hereby declare that you need to get your butt in gear before it is too late."

Austin just watched, before he got an idea. Amelia was tired. Maybe she wouldn't remember the Ally rules. "What do I need to save her from?" He asked quietly, hoping to use the sleep to his advantage.

Amelia's eyes cracked open. "You need to save her from her demons. She can't do it alone anymore. Not now anyways. No goodnight Austin. You won't get any more out of me." Austin sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room. Once in the hallway, he looked around. It didn't seem like three days. It felt like so much more. He wandered the halls for hours, checking into different rooms of children he knew, tucking any awake kids back into bed and telling them to close their eyes.

As he finished his rounds, he made his way to his door. On it, he saw something taped. A note. He reached up and ripped off the pink paper with messy handwriting on it. It had been written fast and as an afterthought.

_The new shipment of socks in in janitor closet 5h. They should be labeled, so they won't be too hard to find. Don't worry about the kids. Dez told them where I am. You can't know though… You know, the whole "secret" thing. Please, have fun, help the kids have fun, and don't eat peanuts off the floor. I learned that the hard way… ANYWAYS, now that you think I am completely crazy, just ask Dez for any help with anything. The nurse don't know how to manage without me so Dez will probably be there. Have fun, Austin. Remember, don't let the demons catch up. You'll regret it later._

_-Ally_

Austin smiled. No matter how creepy the note was, it was sweet. Even though he was well aware that she was only doing this for the kids, he couldn't help but feel happy that she had thought of him at all. He didn't know why. He didn't even know Ally.

When he crawled into bed that night, his thoughts were consumed with the sweet brunette. But this time, he wasn't thinking about her beautiful eyes or soft hair. His thoughts were centered on something else.

The pictures in her room. The ones taken in the same place for who knows how many years. He couldn't help but feel like the location was familiar. Very new and familiar.

* * *

**Like it? **

**So, i know that i have been losing inspiration and that my writing shows that. I have had some... stuff going on and so it is hard to fell happy enough to write. I have made the decision to focus on school, and not fanfiction. I failed a class for the first time last quarter and so my only chance of not retaking it is if i get an A this quarter so that my semester grade evens out... hopefully. **

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I already have the next to written and ready to put up but after that, i can't guarantee reasonable updates. I know this one took me forever and it is sooooo short. But, i felt bad and going through and reading this one, i realized that it doesn't really need nay more. I can't say that my writing will improve until summer, but then again, i already have a summer job lined up so i can pay my parents back for my laptop and my dog. Wish me luck and review so that i don't feel so down. The next chap will be up next week. I promise. **

**Thanks guys.**


	7. Day 4, Vaccinations

**So, somewhere in my head, i thought i had already put this up, so, here it is! I had the next chapter, which combines day five and six, all ready to go when i realized that day four wasn't up yet! It was supposed to be up Sunday! I am soo sorry. That chapter i was going to post is really long...**

**I will out that up anywhere from tomorrow to Saturday depending on your guy's reviews!**

**I don't Own A&A!**

Day #4

Austin woke up with a headache. He looked over at the time and saw that he had slept a good fourteen hours. He got out of bed as best he could with a brick wall headache falling on his head. He got dressed slowly and walked out the door. It was midday and all the kids were at their designated activities. He walked up to the nurse's station, questions already on his tongue, but was met with the stern face of Anne.

"Go. Away." She had said firmly. Austin complied, feeling the need to go and find some over the counter pain meds to help with the hammer in his head. He reached the medicine section and knocked lightly on the door. When the door opened, he was met with Dez's frowning face. Without even informing Dez of what was wrong, he found three ibuprofen in his hand.

"Thanks?"

"Yeah. Sure." Austin looked up at Dez to see him studying two different syringes. A look of pleasure came across his face as he set on down. "This one!" Austin decided not to question it and turned to go find a water fountain.

He swallowed the pills quickly. One full day, Ally wouldn't be back for a few more. Why? He had no idea.

He made his way to the playroom the he had worked in yesterday. All of the kids had already settled into their games and activities. It gave Austin time to think. Sitting on the couch, he watched the kids play around with each other.

_Why am I even here? There is nothing here for me. How are a bunch of sick kids supposed to 'change' who I am? _

Austin's eyes met Amelia's when she hopped up on his lap. She turned to face him so her legs where across his. Austin saw how sick she was as she squinted at him. She looked frail. She looked sad almost. But Austin ignored it. He refused to acknowledge her sickness in his mind. He watched he get up and sit next to him. She started pointing at kids.

"Sam there had a brain tumor. The doctors give him three more months. Jane has a weird form of lung cancer, caused by her foster parents smoking. She had been with them for seven years. They never adopted her, but I don't think they meant for this to happen. Camryn, the blonde girl in front of the TV, has melanoma. We haven't been told her time left yet. She got here last week. She is just as new as you." Austin continued listening silently as Amelia went through naming all the children and all their conditions. He simply nodded and took mental notes on the conditions. He couldn't believe this. At lunch, he had gotten up an hour before it started, Amelia went through naming all the kids she knew, all the way up to the oldest of the teenagers. Every kids with a unique story.

"And over there, that's Jake. He is almost through it. He had a relapse last year, kind of like my current one, but much worse. His heart was doing weird things and he was on life support for a week. He has been fighting it though. He is over it, they just want to be sure before they release him back into the foster system. I was lucky. My relapse wasn't long after my recovery. Did you know that Austin? The day you got here was the day we had the party celebrating my recovery from the cancer. But, like you know, it wasn't really over."

Austin felt numb. Sam, Jane, Camryn, Jake, Amelia… Nobody deserved what these children went through. Jake had to go back to the foster system. Go BACK. As in, he had been there before. For who know how long. Jane had been with foster parent for seven years. SEVEN. And now she was here. What kind of a life is that? Living with parents who won't adopt you, and then ending up in a cancer ward full of sickly children. How could this happen?

"And you know what? I have been here for four years. I am almost eligible to go on the horseback riding trip!" This caught Austin's attention.

Eligible? Horseback riding trip?

"Well, actually, I doesn't have to be a horseback riding trip. I could do many different things, but that's what Ally-" Amelia shut up then. Austin closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. "… teaches. She goes every year with the group of kids. She helps out."

"Amelia. Why is Ally really here?"

He opened his eyes and looked at the little girl across the table. She was smiling. A real smile. Not a sad one. A real one.

"Like I said." Amelia's smile grew wider. "She teaching all of us." Amelia stood up and cleaned off her tray. She handed it to Martha, the lunch worker, and skipped out of the cafeteria. Austin just shook his head and put them in his hands. _What the hell is going on?_

Austin later found out that Dez had been looking at two identical medicines, and had done that little confusion bit for his own amusement. It was vaccination day. Austin ended up holding almost everyone's hand that day, but all the kids did it for Austin's sake, as he nearly fainted at the idea of them going it alone. Every time the needle was brought out, he nearly had a panic attack. Yup, that's right, Austin Moon hated needles and blood.

Austin found that day horrific and unnecessarily terrifying. He went to bed that night with a new question. Why is it that the kids were done in mass numbers? Where were the parents to these kids? Why are all of them going it alone? Who are they?

* * *

**Hope you like it! Tell me if this is a repeat because i am so confused right now! lol!**

**Review! If i get three reviews by tomorrow night, i will post it then!**


	8. Day 5&6, Waking Up with Realization

**I don't own A&A! Boring Authors note at bottom! If you haven't read the last chapter yet, do so!**

Day#5

Austin was starting to get worried. It may have only been a few days, but it had felt like forever. Everyone had been dodging the subject of Ally whereabouts. Even the kids seemed to know more than he himself did. They all were on edge, breaking down over the simplest of things. As of today, Austin had comforted more than 20 of the children after they started sobbing about some petty fight they had had with another child. They would start screaming how Ally had told them to get along. How she had always tried to keep the peace. Then, they would get even louder, yelling how she wasn't here to get angry at them anymore.

He couldn't help but feel the same. The girl had grown on him too. He had only been here for four and a half days and yet, this was already feeling like a second home.

Austin had an idea about where she was, but was too scared to ask and confirm his suspicions. He went around, eating, sleeping, comforting, staring, and reforming. He came here to change his outside image. He wasn't going to let a girl he barely knew tear down that chance.

He smiled at the kids when called for. He laughed at their puns that made no sense. He whispered comforts to crying kids. He did it all. He had not yet called or received a call from anyone on the outside. He came to terms with this quickly.

It didn't matter that his superstar girlfriend wasn't calling and begging him to come back. In fact, it felt good to know she wasn't. Why?

He didn't care that his brothers had so much as texted a smiley face and a good luck message to him in the past five days. Nothing.

It didn't matter that his parents were the ones truly behind all of this.

Because if they hadn't been, his experience would be different. He would have been constantly on the phone with his girlfriend or making sick jokes about the struggling kids. He would have never gotten to meet Amelia.

This was all different. A good different.

But, he knew that if he was correct about Ally, his new image would go to hell. It wouldn't work. He would cry in public, he would scream in sadness during concerts, but most importantly, he would scream and cry by himself. He knew that he would end up hiding away, hoping and praying that Ally was okay. He had already started. And he didn't even know her last name.

He knew that his parents would distance themselves more than they were now. He could tell.

Day #6

Austin woke up to the sun in his eyes. He sat up and saw a small woman holding the curtain open. Her back was turned to him so he couldn't see her face, but something about her posture screamed-

"Ally!" Austin let out involuntarily. He mentally covered his mouth with his hand as she turned around. But she didn't have her usual smirk plastered on her face. She looked down right upset.

"Hey." She said. Austin didn't reply. He was too busy hoping she would run into his arms. He never expected it to happen. But, low and behold, he felt her collide with him. He toppled over under her weight and landed with his back pressed against to bed, her laying right beside him, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

They stayed like that for the longest time. Both quiet, secretly scared of breaking the bond they always felt when together. He didn't know what he felt for her, he simply knew that her eyes were beautiful. He knew that her hair was soft. He knew that she was beautiful and unique. But, he also knew she wasn't telling him something.

"Where were you?" He asked in a very soft voice. He felt her shift and saw her rest her arms on his chest as she looked him in the eyes.

She smiled slightly. It was more of a grimace, but Austin would take what he could get. "Do you remember what I told you?" Austin felt confused. What was she talking about? "About questions answering themselves?" Austin rolled his eyes in realization.

He looked up at her and saw her smiling for real at his obvious annoyance. He reached up and ran a hand through her hair. "But what if I don't want to wait?" He said in a quiet whisper, so quiet he wasn't sure if she had heard him.

"You have to." He looked up and met her eyes again. They looked strained, like they were dying to tell him what was going on. She opened her mouth and closed it again before repeating and looking for the right words. "Give it 15 days. That is all I ask. Fifteen more days."

"Okay," he immediately replied. She smiled at him. _Fifteen days… He left in 8._

She shifted off of him and he watched her walk out of the room. The confusion on her face confused him too. She seemed almost as troubled as he did, but she was better at containing it.

He laid back down on his bed. He had barely talked to this girl and yet they were already so comfortable with each other. He was usually so careful with the people he knew, but something about her. Something about her inexplicable beauty in such a sad environment. Something about her mannerisms when she talked to the children. Something about her made him trust her, made him wonder. Something about her made him think.

He bolted up out of bed and got off, racing to get dressed, silently complimenting himself for breaking a record he didn't think existed. After he had jumped in front of the mirror for a few seconds, he deemed himself presentable. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and opened the dead white door. He opened it to the familiar happy bustle, but something was off. In the past days when Ally had been gone, he had notice a slight falter in the ever present smiles and laughs, but had felt that it was how hospitals worked, but today, there was something really off. He watched the nurses at the station outside his room all bent over a file, reading worriedly. He saw a few kids sulkily walking down the hall towards the play room. He noticed the sound of doctors in a room down a few corners rushing to save a kids life. He had seen and heard all of this almost every morning. So what was off?

He made his way to the cafeteria, where all the kids and Ally were already engaged in conversations that would make no sense to listeners. He smiled and pushed the off feeling to the back of his mind. _I'm probably just being weird. _

He went up and got himself an omelet and milk before making his way to the open seat next to Ally. He set his plate down and sat down, suddenly feeling the same thing. The off thing. He glanced at Ally's section of the table and saw only a smoothie like drink in front of her. Brushing it off again, he dug into his food, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was sure the "off" feeling was coming from Ally. It made no sense. So he ignored it.

Over the hour long period of conversation, laughs, and eating, Ally had not once taken a drink from her smoothie. She had barley even looked at it. Austin tried to ignore that too. Austin watched her with his peripheral line of vision. He noticed the smile on her lips. He noticed the tone of voice she used with Amelia. He noticed the slight cal-lick on the left side of her hair. He noticed the dimples and the way her nose wrinkled with laughter. But most importantly, he noticed the frequent grumble of her stomach.

After all the kids had left, he remained sitting with Ally. He was still stabbing at his eggs that were now cold crumbs due to his abuse.

"How were they when I was gone?"

He glanced up at her before going back to eyeing the green goop in her cup suspiciously. "They were good. They all missed you though." _They all repeated things I had never heard you say. They mastered the art of parrots. They reminded me of you and made me miss you more than I would like to admit. _"Did you see the banner they made? We put it up last night. They were working on it all day."

Ally smiled down at her goop which Austin still didn't trust very much. He squinted, wishing he had some way to tell what substances were in the cup she so obviously didn't want to drink.

"I must say, I was impressed. They have never done that before." Austin saw her lift the cup up to her slightly parted lips and sip it like it was toxic. Very slowly, she swallowed, as if she was trying to keep from gagging.

"Before?"

Ally glanced up at him. She did that smile that always ended in Austin's confusion. "Yeah, the other times this has happened and I have been gone."

Austin huffed slightly, yet noticeable. "Why won't you just tell me what's going on? It can't be that big of a secret."

Ally sighed and took another cautious sip of her drink before continuing. "Amelia said you were really good with the little ones." Ally completely disregarded his question. Wow, thanks Ally.

"Ally. Just tell me." Ally turned red in anger. She stood up and threw her cup, which by the way was glass, into the metal trash bin and turned to s still sitting, egg stabbing, Austin.

"It isn't any of your business what is going on. I don't know you, you don't know me. Let's keep it like that and we will all be fine. Besides, you gave me fifteen days. Make good on that promise." She turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria, turning left and heading down the one-way hall to treatment.

"I am going to be gone in fifteen days," Austin whispered to himself.

"You know she is just stressed out, right. With all that has been going on with Amelia and her, she doesn't know what to do." Austin jumped at the deep voice. He turned and saw Dez looking at him sympathetically.

"But why can't she just tell me? What is so special about fifteen days?!" Dez just shook his head. "You know what?" Dez glanced up and met Austin's eyes, as if preparing himself for the worst. "She's right!" At this Dez lifted his bowed head fully with a confused look on his face. "I don't know her, so why won't she let me, Damn it!? What did I do to make her so angry with me? I though me and her were making progress."

Dez was smiling slightly: just a slight lift on the edges of his lips, barely noticeable. "You had a perfect life and you gave it away to the media. You wasted the perfect chance to use all your talent for good. She used to say that the only good thing you did with your life was pay for Amelia's treatment. But you know what she said last night on our way back from Tennessee?"

Austin looked at Dez with a defeated expression and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What?" He said sarcastically.

Dez ignored the tone of voice and continued. "She said, and I quote, 'He not only paid for her treatment, but guess what I found out Dez. He paid for mine too.' The hospital told her apparently after she spent years trying to find someone to thank. But they wouldn't tell her until Tennessee. You see, you have made progress with her. It just isn't as obvious as you'd like it to be."

Austin's mind had gone blank at the Ally quote. 'He paid for mine too.' The first thought that came to Austin's mind was that Dez was playing some sort of practical joke on him and the youtubers were going to jump out any minute for their own little documentary. The second thought was that he had been right all along. The third was about Amelia. And the fourth?

_She has cancer. It is no longer a hunch._

"Hers too?" Austin said quietly. He watched Dez's eyes widen to the size of Jupiter. "That's what all of this was about. Some girl has cancer and I am expected to, what, worship the ground she walks on? No! I wouldn't have treated her any different. Is that what all of you people were worried about? That she would get sympathy? Well newsflash, she has fucking CANCER! Of course she is going to get sympathy! I know that. She would have still just been Ally! I don't get you people."

Austin picked himself up off of the breakfast table and carried himself to the room he was staying in. Not his room. The room he was staying in.

He fell on his bed, jeans and all, and fell asleep, sleeping off the tremendous headache that had made its way into his head during the past five minutes of arguing with Dez.

When he woke up four hours later, lunch was already over and the kids were well into their play. The hospital was back to having the happy glow again, with only a light tinge of wrongness. Austin knew, now, why, though. It wasn't electrical currents floating around the halls. It wasn't the screams that he could here coming down from treatment that sounded so very familiar. It wasn't any of the. It was Ally. She had changed it.

Fifteen days.

Was that what she was going to tell him? That she had cancer? Is that why she had been so scared? Is that why she had been gone?

Austin made his way to the playroom while contemplating this. Could it be that she didn't want to hurt him? _Yeah, cause that make so much sense. _

Austin cracked open the door and peeked into the room. He was met with the sight of the children climbing all over Ally, telling her stories for the fifth time. They had already greeted her, but they acted like they hadn't seen her in months.

Ally smiled up at him, seemingly forgetting about their argument. She giggled when a little boy grabbed her hand and tugged her down to his own level. The little boy gave Ally a big slobbery kiss on the cheek. Ally smiled and let the slobber there.

_Ew. _Austin nearly gagged at that, until he saw her discreetly wipe her cheek on her shoulder so the little boy wouldn't see. Austin couldn't help but smile at that. Always so considerate.

He watched a familiar brunette braid sway around the other kids in Ally's direction. He smiled. It felt like forever since he had talked to Amelia. He watched in amusement as Amelia went up in front of Ally and yelled out, very loudly, "You PROMISED!"

He felt his amusement wash away when he saw Amelia's face. It was scrunched up in anger and tears were streaming down her face.

Ally's eyebrows went down in confusion. She knelt down in front of Amelia. "What's wrong honey?" Her voice was full of concern.

Amelia wailed out again, this time throwing a small fist onto Ally's shoulder. "You promised you wouldn't leave me again. I thought you were just gone for another treatment! But you weren't!" Amelia was screaming as a little girl her size could. He saw Ally's eyes widen in painful realization. "Were you." Amelia finished in an accusatory tone, no longer wailing, simply shaking and glaring at Ally.

"Sweetie," Ally started.

"Just stop, Ally. I don't want to hear it! You could have told me, or at least had Dez tell me! You can't just leave me in the dark anymore. I am sick of it, Ally!"

"But-," Ally once again started, only to once again be cut off.

"I know you blame me for this, but mom didn't leave me. She left YOU. She wanted to keep me. I know you resent me for that, but get over it! I can't do this Ally. You can't blame me for what our mother did, Ally. So grow up! I need you to let me in, Damn it!" Austin's eyes widened. _What is happening?_

"I," Once again Ally tried.

"Really. Just stop." Amelia said in a defeated voice.

Ally's face hardened. "I don't blame you for what she did. I don't blame you for ending up in here. I don't blame you for the car crash, I don't blame you for the suicide, and I don't blame you for my cancer. You are an intelligent little girl, so why do you always act so dumb! I know you couldn't have done anything about it! So just shut up! You don't get it Amelia. Mom gave me up before I could even remember her. You were born after I was already here. The only reason I found out you were even here was because of Anne. So, no, Amelia, I am not going to tell you everything that happens to me because then you will do this." Ally went between yelling, crying, and whispering. Her tone fluctuated from sad, to angry, to regretful. Austin couldn't keep up. "Dad died right after you were born." Ally's voice broke, but just as quickly, her face hardened. "So yeah, sure, blame me for being fucking jealous of your life. I was in here when I was four. I have lived here my whole life. So, damn it Amelia, I a freaking jealous. I wish you hadn't ended up in here. You have been strong. I just hope you get out soon. So, please, don't blame me for planning. You can't expect me to leave you with nothing." Ally's face was once again covered in tears. Amelia looked pained as well. Austin felt confused.

Amelia turned on her heal and walked out of the room, marching right past Austin. Ally stood up and noticed all the kids staring at her in astonishment. She gave them a half smile before situating them back to where they were previously playing.

She looked up and met his eyes. When he had held them for several moments, she looked down and squeezed her eyes shut. The last tears raced down her wet cheeks. Her nose was red and her lip was still trembling. How had this scared little girl come from the confident Ally he had started to get to know? What had happened?

She stood up as he simultaneously walked forward. They met in the middle, her latching onto his chest like a small, scared child, and him, wrapping his arms around her. He was still beyond confused, but now was not the time to ask. Now was the time to hold and cherish.

Hours later, and Austin and Ally had been in complete sync. Neither of them had said a word to the other but they both knew what the other needed done. He hadn't seen Amelia since hers and Ally's argument. She had been in her room since then.

Austin was despite for answers to his never ending questions. He needed answers but right now, Ally needed him more. He was scared she would break down again and he didn't think he could bear it if she did.

They were currently in the playroom, sitting on the couch, pressed as close as they could together, watching the kids watch the little mermaid. When the end came around, the little boy who had planted the slobber on Ally came up to her.

"Can you sing to us? Please?" Ally smiled and Austin couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped him when he saw her light up.

"You bet! What do you want me to sing? I finally figured out Arms, by Christina Perri if you want to hear that, or I heard this new-," Ally stopped talking when the little boy shook his head.

"I want to hear the one you wrote about Josh. You know… after," The little boy started.

"Yeah. Okay." Ally's demeanor changed again when she heard the boy's request and Austin was silently cursing him because of it.

Ally walked over the white paint cabinet and leaned down and grabbed the blue guitar from under it. She strummed it and tuned it up.

She walked back and sat down next to him again, but not as close, which he slightly resented, though Austin didn't really know why.

I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs  
I love you to the moon and back

He started to wonder is all her songs were this sad. It sure seemed like it. He knew where she got her inspiration from, but he couldn't help but wish she lost all her inspiration if it was really coming from these sick kids. He wished they would all get better.

I remember your blue eyes looking into mine  
Like we had our own secret club  
I remember you dancing before bed time  
Then jumping on me, waking me up

Who was Josh? What had he done? Was he another secret she was keeping from him? Another sibling maybe?

I can still feel you hold my hand, little man  
And even the moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guy  
Remember I leaned in and whispered to you

_Oh god. This was a goodbye song wasn't it?_ Austin was already feeling chocked up. The emotion in the song was way too real for him.

Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

Austin was getting teary eyed. He probably wouldn't have if Ally had been crying while singing, putting more feeling into this one song than he had ever heard. He could tell that it had meant a lot to her. He couldn't imagine doing this for his whole life. Losing people. Never knowing how long you friends will last. Always being careful and guarding yourself. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it.

I remember the drive home  
When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming "Why?"  
Flowers pile up in the worst way, no one knows what to say  
About a beautiful boy who died

Austin's nose was burning in that way when the water works are about to start. He couldn't help but picture the children at a funeral. No parents to notice their child was gone because they weren't alive to care. It wasn't a pretty image.

And it's about to be Halloween  
You could be anything you wanted if you were still here  
I remember the last day when I kissed your face  
And whispered in your ear

Austin was now fully crying. Not sobbing loudly, but producing enough water to fill the Atlantic. The pain in her voice was to much. He got up and walked out of the room and leaned against the wall next to the opened door.

Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
Out of this curtained room in this hospital grey, we'll just disappear  
Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

Austin slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. This was cruel. How was this allowed.

What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?

Did she ever do that?

What if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?  
And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?  
What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you?

Getting out of here was looking even more appealing by the second, but if he had learned one thing in the six days he had been here, it was that you can't quit while you ahead, because in truth, something will always be able to catch you, no matter the head start you have.

Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years

Four years. That isn't even a full life. That kids was barely conscious. Stupid Fucking Cancer. It had no right. Non.

I remember your bare feet down the hallway  
I love you to the moon and back

Austin stood and walked to his room. He laid down and fell asleep. He skipped dinner. He had slept more today that he had in one day since he could remember. This was too much. Too stressful. Too much pain. Too much.

* * *

**How was it?**

**I am trying to get better about updating but school has been killing me lately, so, that has been my main focus.**

**Sorry about the confusion with the last chapter and this one (on my part anyways). I really hope this one met your expectations. **

**Review please! (The chapter is a lot longer than it feels.)**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Thank you to everyone!**

**Like, everyone!**

**P.S. The song was "Ronan," by Taylor Swift. I thought it fit perfectly into the story line. I had been sitting here at my computer trying to come up with a good sad song that fit this chapter, and BOOM! I found it.**


	9. Day 8 and 11 Secrets and Inertia

**I don't own A&A!**

**READ AUTHORS NOTE! (Just the first part.)**

Day 8

"_Just because you're alive doesn't mean you live. In order to die, you didn't have to be alive. Just because you're a breathing, doesn't mean you are functioning. But just because you know you're going to die, doesn't mean you can't live."_

His whole life seemed to be hanging in the balance. Nothing seemed stable anymore. At any moment, his life could go plummeting off a cliffs edge. Survival wasn't guaranteed like it used to be. He was no longer perfectly safe. Only eight days ago he had been care free. He had been okay with spreading rumors that could ruin his career because he knew he was safe. His fans would never leave him and he knew that. But now, everything felt different.

He had been trying to convince himself for the past twelve hours that Ally would be okay. He had not been up for ten minutes when he heard a commotion outside of his door. He ran out of his room with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth to see what was happening, only, he didn't make it very far. Barely fifteen feet from his room lay Ally, surrounded by doctors. There was already a team running down the hall with a stretcher. There were already nurses ushering kids away from the scene. There was already a strange sense of calm settling on the hospital.

When they had Ally on the stretcher, Austin had just stood motionless. He had watched as they carried her down the hall. He had watched as they brought her around the corner. He had watched, all the while racing to the conclusion that he may never see her again, as they took her away.

For the past twelve hours, he had sat in his room, declining food and company, pulling his hair out wondering where Ally was. He had asked and asked, but it was like being in the dark again. He had tried to convince Anne that he knew of Ally's cancer but she would have none of it. She turned him away. When he had snuck to the treatment/emergency area, it was empty with the exception of the occasional child or doctor. So he had come to the conclusion that she was no longer on this floor. When he had tried to open the door the stairwell, he found it locked. He had gone to the elevator but ruled that out when he met Anne's glaring eyes. He was trapped like a caged animal.

So, in his room, he had started to think. Think about anything really. Anything to get his mind off Ally. He didn't even know what to call her. Friend or foe was still being decided by Ally, so how could he call her anything but an acquaintance. He thought about how his family was doing. How they still hadn't even texted him. He had no connection to the outside world.

It was about nine at night when Anne had barged in his room. He was lying down on his bed, picking the blanket wrapped tightly around him to shreds.

"Ally wants to see you."

His body wasn't in his control anymore. He didn't want to see Ally. It would only cause him more pain, but apparently his body and rational side of mind didn't care. The little snippet of protest was cut when Anne handed him a piece of crinkled printer paper.

"It has her room number and other information. Give that to the nurse at the nurse's station if you can't find Ally on your own." Anne gave him a small smile and walked stiffly back to her big white chair behind the desk. Austin felt numb.

He didn't understand why. He didn't know why. He didn't.

Austin involuntarily reached out and pushed the elevator button, summoning the ride to freedom.

"And Austin," Austin turned to meet Anne's cautious eyes. "Don't be dumb and run off. Ally would be heart broken."

He tilted his head in confusion. He hadn't thought of that. He knew he wasn't trapped here, but the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He had stayed here for eight days and not once had it ever appealed to him to awkwardly say bye early and leave. Never. But now he wasn't so sure.

He wasn't strong like Ally. He wasn't used to this kind of stress and pain. She was. She had grown up here come to think of it. This was all she knew.

As the elevator door closed behind him, Austin studied the buttons. Then the paper. Then the buttons again. He need floor three for Ally. He need floor one for freedom. He reached out and pushed.

(Line break)

He wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting the normal sunshine he saw. He was expecting the vibrant color. He wasn't expecting happiness. But that's not what he got. He got a sick little girl curled up on a bed, IV's pumping into her. He had a nurses telling him he had to wear a mask. He had a doctor forcing him into sterilized clothing. He had rubber gloves shoved over his long fingers. He got warning after warning of touching her.

Austin was listening. He didn't want to hurt Ally. But he wanted to hug her. He wanted to hold her hand if she was hurting. He didn't want to have a father with a shotgun rule holding him back. But he listened anyway.

He waited to be cleared to see her. Apparently, Anne had to pull some strings to get him in. He was grateful beyond comprehension. He was having blood drawn right now. He wouldn't get to be with her for another hour, but it was worth it. For now, he was able to watch her. The sight was painful to look at. Her blue lips, the heart monitor, the oxygen level monitor, the sterilizing materials all over the room. Everything was wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to come up here and talk to her. He was supposed to arrive and she was supposed to run into his arms. She was supposed to be conscious and laughing, not quietly asking for him in her medically induced coma. This was wrong.

The bullet proof glass suddenly felt a lot thicker than it was. It felt like it was wrapping itself around him, shutting him off from the world. _Is this what Ally feels like?_

He couldn't tell what was going on around him. He couldn't function as he watched her do nothing. He could only hope he would get to say goodbye. This had all happened to fast. He had found out yesterday for God's sake. And dammit, he wanted to talk to her!

The thick glass was stunting all of his senses. The world seemed to be caving in on him.

The heart monitor slowing down was the last straw. He felt the world go black, and the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was a nurse walking up to him with a clip board, smiling at him in the most peculiar way.

(Line break)

Austin wasn't awake. At least he didn't think he was. He felt like he was just, kind of, floating. He was halfway in-between the real world and his own fantasy land where he had dreams of Ally's smile. But one dream kept coming back.

And every time, he would get a little more scared that it was somehow real. It would always start in his senior Science class. Right in the middle of the year, which didn't make sense because he had been home school since he was little, at least, HE had. Was there something else…? But, in the dream, they would have a new student. The new student would always be Ally, and no matter where the dream went, she always died in the end. Always. There was no way for him to save her. But that wasn't the night mare. The night mare was the idea that he had never met Ally. That he had never grown in the way he had in the week he had been disconnected from the world. The idea that none of this had ever happened was terrifying.

In the half dream state he was in, he was well aware of what was going on in what he thought was the real world.

"You can't just leave him there!" He heard frequently, but something told him that the sentence was mere echo in his mind. Somehow important.

"But we have to! She is our top priority!" Also important.

But there was also something else. A very loud, very irritated man's voice yelling, "Austin Moon! If you don't wake up right now, I swear to god I will call your mother." But that didn't make any sense so he tried to ignore it.

When he came to, he was still in the same spot on the floor. He was staring up at loads of unfamiliar faces looking at him worriedly. He just stared back awkwardly. This wasn't what he planned on happening by coming to visit Ally. He had wanted a happy reunion, but instead he had fainted when he though she was dying.

"Ally." It came out as a soft moan as he suddenly felt an awful head ache come on. It was the first word that was able to make the connection between mind and mouth. But luckily, it was also the most important.

He saw the doctors smiled slightly. He searched for the nurse that had walked up to him, but he didn't see her. She had looked oddly familiar now that he thought about it. Almost like an old friend.

He felt a hand grasp his and pull him upright. The world was spinning slightly but that didn't stop Austin's eyes from searching for Ally immediately once he was right again.

He was met with the glass separating them. He looked in and saw doctors on all sides of her. He watched their hands move to her chest and start pumping. He was vaguely aware of the people pulling him away and he was silently cursing them but the numbness made it impossible to retaliate. He could only focus on the last sight of her, the fear that it would really be then end so great, he finally gave up, and followed the doctors.

"Listen, Austin. Ally is in critical condition. We didn't know what to do when she started asking for you so we panicked. You shouldn't have even been let up here, let alone almost reach her." The doctor looked down when Austin glared him. Austin couldn't believe this. He had been so hopeful.

"Inertia." _What? _ "An object in motion tends to stay in motion unless acted upon by an outside force."

The doctor looked just as confused as Austin felt. "Are you okay Mr. Moon?"

Austin's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't meant to say that. He didn't even know where that came from.

"Uh. I don't know what that was." Austin stopped when the doctor changed his look from confusion to worry. The last thing he needed was to be put in bed rest and 24 hour watch because of a concussion. "I'm fine." He said. He slowly walked back to Ally's room and watched as the heart monitor slowly got a rhythm back. But nothing was registering in his mind. He really did feel numb.

He sat on the bench and waited, unable to watch in fear he would faint again.

(Line break)(Day 11)

"She isn't going to last long. She hung on for a lot longer than they normally do, but I think she is finally given up." Austin shook his head while looking at Ally. She was still unconscious, like she had been for the past four days. Austin had spent the entire time feeling useless. He was just going through the motions. He hadn't cried yet. He had been emotionally stunted after the first day.

He nodded. He understood. Not only had she been fighting for 15 years, but now she had been on a real struggle for four days. Over the past four days, he and Dez had talked more. Ally had come here when she was four and Dez had been another cancer patient, only he was about fourteen at the time. He had started fighting to adopt Ally as soon as he turned eighteen, ending up in law school in order to have a better case. But the state of Miami wouldn't have it. He had gone to Law school and graduated to of his class in an effort to get Ally moved. He had been fighting since he was eighteen, but the government didn't care. It was a good excuse to get more tax payer dollars. Amelia had only been here a short time in comparison to most of the kids. She wasn't told about her sister, Ally, for the longest time. Eventually, Ally couldn't handle and told her. Ever since then, they had been inseparable.

So, that is how he got here. Amelia had heard some of his songs and became obsessed. When Ally found out that he was supporting their home, she pulled some strings. She used the fact that she had lived here her whole life as a bribe type thing. So, when he got himself in trouble, her plan fell into place. Her little sister got to meet him. Got to befriend him. Got to love him as a father. She got to add him to her long list of family.

Austin was convinced that there was more that Dez wasn't telling him. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that this was the secret she would tell in fifteen, now only six, days. He couldn't help but wonder what that was. What she so desperately was trying to tell him, all the while trying to keep him from finding out?

"Austin?" He looked down to look at Amelia. "When is Ally going to let me see her? Is she going to be okay? I never got to apologize!"

He felt his eyes well up in sadness. This little girl didn't deserve this anymore than her sister did. "Amelia, honey," he knelt down to be at her level, "She might not be coming back." He felt so cold hearted at that moment. How could he tell her that? Where was that false sense of hope he himself was clinging to?

She looked down, tearing her eyes away from his. "But she promised." With that, Amelia threw herself into Austin, taking him by surprise. He quickly balanced himself and held her, soaking up her tears with his t-shirt. He still didn't cry. Not even then.

Glancing back through the glace he had shielded Amelia from, he saw a small smile grace Ally's lips. Almost as if she knew.

And Austin got a strange feeling…

That she did.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter sucked! I know, you should kill me!**

**But seriously, I tried. There are only two or three more chapters after this so BE READY FOR THE END!**

**I hope you got the hint in the middle of the chapter. The ending is going to be some what predicable but you will have to wait till the last chapter to understand the hints i will throw you during the next one or two Chapters. I hope you guys liked it! I know it was short, but this was mostly pre-written! **

**I promise that the last chapter will be long! Only a few to go!**

**Tell me what you think will happen to Ally!**

**Live or Die**

**That's it. One word.**

**Love ya! Thanks guys!**


	10. Day 12 Fast foward

**I don't own A&A!**

**I highly recommend listening to **

**Holdin On and Letting Go- Ross Copperman while reading this. It really sets the mood. I listening to it when i was writing it! This chapter wouldn't be like it was with out Ross Copperman!**

**Really, listen to it! (While reading)**

* * *

Day 12 ( AND THE BEGINNING OF 13)

Austin was still watching. He was acting like a zombie. The doctors had given up on him after the first two days. They started to just ignore his ever present stare when they worked on Ally. They still hadn't let him see her without the glass barrier, but Austin was dealing. He would take what he could get. There wasn't anything that could tear him away from supervising the doctors work, making sure they didn't so something wrong.

Even Amelia's pleas for attention had been going unnoticed. He hated himself for it, but all of a sudden, everything but Ally was insignificant. Including Amelia. He wanted to hold Amelia and comfort her, but he couldn't force his body away from the glass separating him from Ally.

He felt sick. He had never even admitted to having a school girl crush, let alone have these binding emotions that were tearing him at the seams, so why did he feel the need to stay here?

Of course, he already knew. But saying it, even just to himself, would make this loss so much worse. He could lose someone he barely knew and already loved. He couldn't.

He watched silently for hours on end as she breathed, just waiting for a last one that would end it forever. The doctors had said that if she gave out again they were going to let her go. Dez, being the closest thing to a legal guardian, signed the papers. Austin hated him for it.

Apparently, so did Dez. He had sat motionless next to Austin, watching Ally for just as long. He had the same pained expression on his face. But Austin knew that there was also guilt there, whereas Austin had none. Dez had basically just signed a death warrant.

He hadn't talked to Dez yet, walking away whenever the red head opened his mouth. But Austin need some closer. He only had two days left. Two days left to save Ally, or at least tell her how he knew he felt. He wanted her to die happy.

"She wouldn't have been angry you know. She would have smiled and said, 'its okay Dez, I understand.' Then she would have closed her eyes and let you do what you needed. She wouldn't have let you sign those papers, even now," Austin gestured to the nearly dead girl, "if she wasn't sure. She would be fighting her way back."

He heard Dez sniffle. "Yeah, I know. But why would she have given up?"

He looked at Austin as if he was supposed to know the answer. "The only thing I can tell you is that she got her answer." Dez cocked his head to the side in confusion. Austin sighed. "A while ago, she told me that things had a way of answering themselves around here."

"Yeah, she told be the same thing when she was barely seven." Austin smiled at this. She must have always been so strong spirited.

"Well, I think she got hers."

Dez still looked confused. "I don't think I am following."

Austin rethought his approach. "I think she was only ever hanging on for Amelia. And now, she knows that Amelia will be taken care of. Between you and me, that little girl isn't going to be in any trouble anytime soon."

Dez's face changed from realization to anger halfway through Austin's speech. "So, she was only there for Amelia, huh?" He said it with an angry tone. "She didn't think I could take care of her, is that it?" He was yelling now, gaining worried looks from the nurses. "She didn't trust me!?" Dez stood up and stumbled in a drunken way to Ally's glass. "Well what about me, huh?" He yelled directly to Ally, like she could hear him. "I need you too you bitch! Does that not matter to you? I can't…" Dez voice broke as he fell to the floor in tears. "I need you too Alls." Austin didn't know what to do. He had never comforted a grown man that was on the ground in tears before.

It was a sight that he never ever wanted to see. It was ugly and painful and Austin still wouldn't let himself cry. But watching Dez, he felt his throat close. His eyes were stinging.

_This can't be happening. I need more time with her._

He shut his eyes and for the first time, let his tears fall. He sat back down and looked at the ceiling. She had left him with Amelia for a reason. She trusted him.

He looked over to where the little girl was sitting at the nurse's station.

Ally didn't make a mistake. He would make sure of it.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and expected to see Amelia, but there wasn't anything there. Except Ally in the background.

She couldn't have wanted to give up.

But she knew it was time.

She was brave like that.

She was letting go.

She was finally being a child.

Just not out right.

She was finally giving up.

Because sometime you have to.

She was ready.

But as Austin looked at her through the glass shield surrounding her body and keeping him away from her, he knew he wasn't ready to be brave.

He quickly forgot about the tap. He was too busy building his strength back up. He wouldn't cry until he knew she was gone. He shouldn't be grieving when there is still a chance.

There was a chance that the outside force acting upon Ally hadn't completely ruined her chances of movement. There was a chance. The conservation of energy would say that she could continue living the same. If only this was physics class.

He felt the tap, but this time it was accompanied with a small yet familiar, "_Austin?"_

He shook it off. The nerves were getting to him. He could feel it.

He felt numb still. And as he watched Dez break down on the floor, it just got worse. His eyes were glued to Ally. To her soft hair he had only gotten to touch a few times. To her lips, that she so bluntly told him were off limits. To her eyes, which were closed and hiding the beauty of her personality. To her hands, which were covered in different tubes of fluids, the same ones he so dearly wanted to hold.

He just sat. He didn't know how long he sat there. He knew it was long enough that most of the nurse were off, sifting through into the night shift. He knew he had been asked multiple times to leave. He knew that different physics equations kept popping into his head. But he didn't know how long it had been.

It was like he was watching the clock in fast motion. Everything was on fast forward. Everything was a ticking time bomb to her death. And he wouldn't get the chance to tell her. He was keeping track with the sun in the tiny window behind Ally's bed. When he had arrived earlier today after breakfast and sat down in the spot he was now, it was noon. The sun was shining bright and full.

Now it was dark and cold. There weren't even stars shining through the window. He would have to get closer, but he wasn't allowed. How ironic.

He sat. He watched in fast forward as the sun rose again. He watched in fast motion as a nurse carried Amelia down to the cancer ward. He watched in fast motion as Dez stood up and pressed his hand on the glass separating him from his sister figure, then walk out, head down. He watched as he became the only one who hadn't given up. All in fast forward.

He watched as everyone gave up on her. Everyone that had known her for a long time. Everyone who was familiar with this process. Everyone who knew the doctors knew more than they did.

Austin was stubborn though. He watched as the nurses came back for their day shift. He watched as they brought up a child he recognized from the cancer ward downstairs. He watched as his whole world fell apart.

"_The myth is that an Apple fell on his head, making him realize that there was a force pulling down on everything."_

He watched as he got hit with his own apple. He watched as his body gave up and started crying. He watched as if he was in the third person. He wasn't him anymore.

He watched as the doctors walked up to him. He watched as he started sobbing harder. He watched him stand up and change into sterilized clothing. He watched Ally open her bloodshot eyes. He watched himself walk into her room.

And then he was back. He could move his fingers again. And he did. He slipped them into her hair. He could move his lips again, and so he did. He whispered in her ear through the mask hindering him from doing what he really wanted to do.

"I'm sorry."

He felt two hands enclose around his face. He felt nimble fingers take of his mask. He felt his face being pulled towards hers. He felt himself give in, despite the warnings from the doctors.

When their lips connected, feeling shot through his body. He was far from numb, in fact, he was burning with energy and control. His lips meshed against hers softly, in order to avoid hurting her. It was a mutual agreement. They both felt the same. Who needs words?

His stomach was alive with butterflies, his heart racing so fast he thought it might quit altogether.

He snaked his arms under her slowly as to support the halfway sitting girl. He hugged her in their kiss. He didn't want to let go. Ever.

When he felt her pull away, he lifted up his mask again. It wouldn't really do much good anymore, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm ready." He felt himself tear up again. This was all too much.

"Why?" His tears were covering his face. He could feel them slipping into his slightly opened mouth in an unattractive way, but he didn't care.

She sniffled, "Because I have closure. I left everything in good hands."

"But I can't. I don't know anything about you or this place. What about me? What if I'm not ready?"

"What did I tell you?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I don't want to wait for answers though."

She looked at him skeptically. "Maybe you'll get them when you understand. I shouldn't be too long. Only nine days to go."

Austin closed his eyes in frustration and put his head on Ally's stomach. _Why?_

"Are you really going to make me wait? What if you-," He was cut off by a finger on his lips and a small 'shhh' from Ally.

"I will. We both know that. But don't worry. I still be there. Just, not here." She said it like she was trying to give him a hint about something. He didn't get it. At all.

"I'm not as smart as you though. How am I supposed to figure it out?" Ally shook her head at him.

"Just come here. This isn't going to last long." Her arms were already around his neck when she finished talking. He hugged her right back, hoping she would be okay.

Austin didn't know how long he staying that position, knelt in front of Ally's bed, wrapped in her frail arms.

In the recent days, time hadn't meant anything to Austin. It had all gone by so quickly, as if it was trying to finish before a dead line. He couldn't help but feel that her death wasn't the only dead line it was trying to meet.

He noticed her breathing become slower and heard the heart monitor slow down to a rate that meant the girl in his arms was asleep. He let her fall lightly out of his arms as he stood. He looked down at her before leaving the room. He got undressed from the hospital clothes and went back to his corner. He watched her again. This time, it felt different though. Like someone was deliberately trying to pull him away.

* * *

**So, have you guys gotten my hint yet? Tell me if you have! I know i have lost some readers but for those of you still hanging on to my chaos, THANK YOU! I really like this story, and even though i don't think i am that good at writing what i want to, this has turned out really goo in comparison to my other stories. I have had endless inspiration for this! I am not trying to rush the ending, but like i said last time, the story is already done, i just have to post it. There are only two or three chapters left, i forgot and am to lazy to look, but i REALLY want you guys to review!**

**Review!**

**Tell me what you think my hint is indicating (Really, i won't update unless three people do this.)**

**And tell me what you think is going to happen to Ally: Live or Die (Three people they can even be the same ones. It's just one word guys!)**

**Also, i REALLY won't update, so, start telling me what you think is going on! Please?**


	11. Day 13 Goodbye

**You guys are going to hate me. **

**I don't own A&A...**

**You guys are really going to hate me. **

* * *

Day 13

Austin hadn't slept yet. He had that "I need to stick toothpick in my eyes to keep them open." He hadn't left this floor in over twenty four hours. He hadn't eaten since about the same time. He had been a bit busy.

Ally was getting worse. She no longer was supporting herself. They had her on life support, fighting to save her, even after the papers of doom had been signed. All the doctors knew her. Most of them had basically watched her grow up. They were the closest thing she had to family.

But an idea hit him. He immediately stood up and tore his gaze away from Ally. It was hard, but if he was right, he wouldn't have to worry about the last glance for a long time yet.

He walked up to the nurse's station. They all looked at him in surprise; he hadn't moved for the past twelve hours.

"What kind of cancer does she have?"

The nurses all smiled sadly before one spoke up. "What kinds." She said it sadly, and Austin had to take a minute to register what she was saying.

"Kinds? You mean, more than one?"

The ones still looking at him nodded sadly.

He tried to ignore the tremble of his lower lip as he continued. "Fine. What kinds does she have?"

The nurse who spoke the last time took a deep breath. "She has bone marrow cancer, lung cancer, stomach cancer, and she has a brain tumor. The brain tumor is fairly new though."

He closed his eyes and counted. Four had never seemed like such a big number before. It had always seemed so small and insignificant. Not anymore…..

"Is there any treatment options that weren't able to be given due to financial problems?" He knew where he was going, but he could tell the nurses didn't.

"No." All hope faded from him. "For years we have all pitched in to pay for different treatments, and then when, well… you started donating money, we put almost all of it to her treatment. The administrative office turned a blind eye because they loved her so much too. There's nothing you can do Austin. I'm sorry."

"No." His voice broke in the middle of the pleading word. This couldn't be happening. He turned around and walked back to his seat. He started rocking back and forth in an effort to calm himself down. He didn't care that he was getting weird looks from other visitors. He didn't care that he probably looked like a four year old throwing a tantrum. None of that mattered. This wasn't about his image anymore.

It never was.

There wasn't any more he could do. He would have paid for an island in Caribbean for more than his life was worth if it meant having her get better. He would have taken all her cancer and put it in himself if it meant she was free. He would have done anything.

But there was nothing.

Sometimes you have to give up. Sometimes you've reached your limit. He didn't want to have reached his though. He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

He was still rocking back and forth when he saw her open her eyes slightly. He screamed involuntarily and alerted the nurses. They didn't even bother looking at him. They went straight to Ally. They put something in the IV drip and motioned for him to go to the cleaning room. The room where he would be forced to shower, give a blood test, and change into hospital clothing.

But it was worth it.

The doctors hadn't said anything about Ally kissing him. And he hated to admit it, but it didn't really matter. She was going to… die anyway.

He shower as quickly and thoroughly as he could. He brushed his teeth and hands over and over. He didn't everything as best he could while he waited for his blood to be cleared so he could see her. He changed quickly when they said he could and waited like a patient and obedient dog.

When they let him in, she was fully awake. She looked even weaker than yesterday. He went straight to her side and sat in the chair placed next to her.

She wiggled her fingers to tell him she wanted him to hold them. So he did.

It was painful to know that she couldn't even tell him that she wanted to be held. She was too weak. He just hoped she wasn't in pain too.

He leaned in next to her and whispered the words that had been haunting him for the past twelve hours. "I know we only met," He was silent as he tried to pull himself together again. "But let's pretend its love." He closed his eyes and sighed. "And never stop for anyone." He concentrated on not squeaking in what he could only explain as anguish. "And live while we're young."

Whenever he had heard that song before Ally fell sick, he had thought of it as happy and celebratory, but now, he could only concentrate on those words. Live while we're young. It seemed so final. It seemed so decided.

Before this moment, he had never really believed in unchangeable fate, but now, holding Ally, he couldn't help but feel hopeless. These next few days were crucial.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. If she even lasted that long.

And something told him that she wasn't going to.

"Me too." He heard it as a very quiet whisper. He heard it as a savior though. No two words had ever left him so emotionally drained.

_But I guess I should expect this by now._

He nodded through his tears.

_Why can't she stay with me?_

He wished he could help her, but he knew he couldn't. He knew that it was going to happen. He wished he could take action. But there was nothing he could do.

"Why?" He whispered just as quietly.

He lifted his head to pretend she would answer, but found himself once again surprised to find her with a smile on her lips. "You'll see."

Sometimes he really did hate her.

"As long as you remember."

She then started coughing. And all Austin could do was hope that it wasn't the end.

There was something in Austin's mind that told him not to give up. That what she told him yesterday, about still being there, just not here, was more important than he had thought.

"Mr. Moon. We need to see you outside."

He sighed before hugging Ally closer than ever before with one arm. He used the other to lift his hand. When it was fully raised, he gave the doctors the middle finger.

And it felt good.

"Go." Dammit. Ally was still there.

"But I don't want to leave you." He sounded like a child, but he didn't care.

"I'll still be there when you go back." There. Not here.

_Is anybody out there?  
Is anybody listening?_

It felt so wrong to just leave her like that. Why did the doctors need him right now? He needed her more.

_Does anybody really know?  
Is the end of the beginning  
The quiet rush of one breath_

He looked back as he followed the doctors out of the room. But he wished he hadn't because what he saw was he hand fall limp. He heard the heart monitor slow down to a stop.

There is a feeling of dread you get when you realize what is happening. When you realize you just said goodbye. When you just wrote 'Then End' in the middle of a novel. The feeling you get when you realize the doctors who are supposed to be helping you love pulled you away when they realized she was about to die.

_Is all we're waiting for  
Sometimes the one we're taking  
Changes everyone before_

"No!" His voice sounded that of a terrified teenage girl. He fell to his knees when he felt himself stop breathing. He couldn't get a lung full of air. This all happened to fast. This couldn't be real.

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go_

He couldn't find the energy to stand up, so he started crawling on his hands and knew to her side where he was painfully aware of her silent monitors. He was aware that she didn't respond to his touch. He was aware of his heart tearing. Right down the middle.

_Sometimes we're holding angels  
And we never even know_

He had been so unaware of everything when he had got here. She had never been particularly mean to him, except for the occasional outburst. He had fallen so quickly and he hadn't realized it until it was too late.

_Don't know if we'll make it, or we know  
We just can't let it show_

Had it been a pride thing? Is that why she didn't tell him? Was this some sort of joke?

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer_

That's it! She was playing a sick joke on him.

"Ally, this isn't funny!" He gently reached up to her shoulders and shook gently. "I mean it Ally." When he got no response, he shook harder and screamed, "Wake up, Dammit! This isn't funny!"

_Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go  
Yeah, letting go_

"Ally!" He voice was getting louder and louder, but with each scream, he gave up a little more. Nobody was this heavy a sleeper.

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know_

"Mr. Moon. We really do need you to leave." He stood up and looked at the doctors. He tried to kill them with his glare, but by the way the doctors were looking at him, he was getting the same glare.

_We're holding on and letting go_

"Fuck you." He said as he walked out. He left without looking back. He nearly broke the elevator button with how hard he pushed it.

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer_

He walked out of the hospital and let himself pretend that he would never see it again. _  
_

_Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go._

Austin walked into the middle of the field he found after he had driven off. He looked around in a circle. This is where he wanted to be. The center of the world. Where he didn't need to worry about anything. Where people needed only to worry about him.

He sat down and put his head down. Anyone driving by wouldn't be able to see him due to the tall grass and that's how he had wanted it.

(Line break)

Austin stood back up. He had been laying down in the bug infested grass for hours upon hours, sobbing and feeling emptier than he ever had before.

He had been curled up in a little ball on the ground, sobs shaking his entire body. He had never felt like this before. Ever.

He made his way back to the car in which he had found the keys in the ignition. He thanked whichever doctor had forgotten their keys.

He climbed into the driver's side and turned on the radio to try and drown out his pain. It didn't work.

Every song out there today was about heartbreak.

Only, none of them seemed to really be able to capture what he was really feeling.

So, he turned it off.

(Line break)

He walked into Amelia's room, where the little girl was already asleep. He had come back here to say goodbye to her. He wasn't thinking about his promise to Ally. He couldn't. He wanted to leave. He wanted to walk out the doors and never look back.

He knelt down next to her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. She didn't show all of the stress that haunted her when she was awake.

If only he could be like that too. He hadn't slept in several days. He hadn't had so much as a nap.

And he still didn't think he was ready for one yet.

He kissed her forehead and then stood up. He looked around at the six little girls this room housed. When he got back to his home, he would be sure to donate more to this place. He would donate all of it. He just couldn't take it here anymore, but he could still help in the financial way.

He turned on his heal and walked out, but when he reached the doorway, he heard Amelia's voice ring out, loud and clear, and most certainly awake.

"I don't blame you for leaving. I would too, but… you know." He stayed in the same position. He couldn't look at her in fear that it would make him change his mind. And he couldn't do that. Sometimes, you have to quit with the biggest head start you can get.

"She knew she was going to go while you were here." He stiffened but still didn't move. Why would they have told Amelia about that already?

"The doctors usually don't give her anymore time. They usually just tell her, 'You can't be alive right now. This is impossible.' So, the day you got here, when the told her she had a week left, she just kind of… knew. She knew that you were here for a reason. She knew."

"I'm sorry Amelia. But I can't so this."

"Did she ever tell you?"

"Huh?"

"The fifteen day deadline. Did she ever tell you what that was?"

Had she been trying to tell him she was going to die? It didn't feel right though, because she had known a few hours ago that she was about to die, so why would she not tell him then? "No."

And so he turned around. He met the dark brown eyes of the little girl.

And he broke.

He took the three stride towards her and picked her up into his arms.

"Well, I don't think you're going to like what it was. Leave tomorrow. Just do it. It's time." He nearly dropped her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Austin groaned in frustration. He was sick of this. He held her as he sat down on her bed. He cradled her in his arms as he tried to decode what she had said. Leave tomorrow. What was tomorrow?  
Day 14 was tomorrow. His last day. He didn't have to leave….

He narrowed his eyes at the little girl already sleeping in his arms. She couldn't know this much… could she?

He set her down when he was sure she was asleep. He sat in the chair next to her bed. He was hoping to finally sleep, but the images were haunting him to no end. Every time he closed his eyes, he hand falling limp would show itself. Every time he opened them back up, he saw her heart monitor stop.

He couldn't win.

If only he had realized that before he had decided to visit a cancer ward.

How stupid.

* * *

**Okay. I figured that the people who are still reading after... that.. will read this. I didn't actually give you any hints as to what is going on in this chapter... Well, maybe a few, but they aren't as obvious. I literally cried writing this. I am soooo sorry. **

**This chapter felt really short... there are two more chapters. Just two. This story is obviously coming to a close. I, once again, am sorry. I know you guys didn't want me to kill Ally, but, that is how this story goes. I even put a little note at the top stating this. I think, if yall are one for cheesy love stories that have a predictable ending, that you guys will actually like this story. Just finish it out. **

**Trust me.**

**You won't regret it. **

**Review. **

**I want three or i won't update.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Sorry. **


	12. Day 14 The end of I love you

**I don't own A&A! Please read Authors note at the bottom. Please.**

Day 14

There is a price that everyone has to pay during their lives. It might just be the tag on the Cheetos or the new sofa you wanted. It might be a house or a job. You might have to say goodbye to something dear to your heart. You might have to give up your pride and scream like a mad man. You might have to pay the price of live. But no one deserved that.

It doesn't matter what nasty things you have done with your life. You don't deserve to only have one price. That's why they came up with credit payment plans, so it wouldn't be so overwhelming. But in these situations, all the debt, all the regrets, all the sins… get dumped on you. And you can't get out.

So you let yourself sink into the endless dark abyss. The pit of sand wins. The no gravity no longer is fun anymore. The plastic bag is stuck and getting tighter.

You can't win.

So why is it required, when we know we won't be able to pay, to have this price? It isn't fair.

It isn't fucking fair.

Austin understood this concept now. He didn't even have to read a book on it. He just kind of… knew now.

He had sat the entire night watching Amelia sleep. Not in a creepy way. He was trying to prepare himself for the goodbye that he knew was coming. It wasn't even five in the morning when he decided he either needed to pack or go do what he really wanted.

The want won out.

He stood up and walked down the hall to face the familiar orange 'A' on the colorful door. He reached out and opened it, only for the second time since he had been here. Walking in it was completely different this time. He didn't have Ally's scrutinizing gaze resting upon his every move.

That made everything different though.

Ally was gone.

Austin stopped thinking then. He couldn't bear to think anymore. He had gone the entire night in a zoned out place, where he didn't have to hurt. But that didn't always work.

Looking around the room, he noticed the same things he did the first time. They hadn't cleaned out her room yet. Of course, she only died yesterday and the entire hospital staff was grieving their little girl's death.

At least they got to know her.

The pictures lining the walls of her growing up were a beautiful reminder of his pain. He didn't have a single picture of her, but something was holding him back from taking one. So he didn't. He respected the instinct that had gotten him this far in life.

That didn't stop him from inspecting them closer though, and when he did, he noticed that every single picture was taken on the ratty old floral couch in the playroom. It was like the school photos school kids take every year, but instead, these seemed almost to be… taken for a certain purpose. Like a scrap book.

How could he have been so blind? The signs were clearer than day and yet he only found out a short time ago. What was wrong with him?

He was still refusing to cry. He had cried enough for all the people in America for today, who needed anymore?

It was when he was trying to clear his eyes of the frantic tears that he saw it. He had never seen it before, but he knew it was hers. And only hers.

A little tattered brown book poked out from underneath the messily made bed. Just the corner. Austin wanted to read it, but did that really matter anymore? What he wants?

No. But what he needs is a different story.

Austin reached out and pulled the book from underneath her bed with a light tug. It came out easily for a book that was supposed to be hidden. Had she left it for him on purpose?

No. She wouldn't do that… Would she?

He sat down on her bed carefully holding the book in two hands. He stared at it, cursing it for not saving Ally.

But praising it for saving her memory.

He put his fingers into the front cover and opened it.

He flipped through pages upon pages of doodles.

Until he came across a page of writing.

_I'm only human,_

_And I bleed when I fall down,_

_I'm only human,_

_And I crash and I break down._

He closed his eyes as he remembered her voice. It had been the second time he had heard her sing. Looking back on it, he didn't even know where he had fallen for her. But those little moments all added to it.

He flipped to another page, one with a very recent date on it.

_April 24, 2014_

_He is officially here. I did it. I made Amelia's dreams come true. I met him and I can't say I am sure about the tabloids. He seemed alright. I don't believe in jumping to conclusions about someone, so I thought it would all be fine when he got here. I had done my research. I knew I hated him. _

_But the way he held Amelia in his arms. The way he laughed at her childish blabber. It wasn't something a "bad boy" does. It was beautiful. The way he carried her on his shoulders. The way he looked at her. _

_For years, I have felt it. The pull of these kids. They need me almost as much as I need them. Dez for example. I know he is older than me by a mile, but he still needs me. It is a good feeling to be needed. _

_And I saw that he felt it. He felt needed and he had only been here for a few hours. That kid I see walking the halls with little girls on his shoulders isn't a bad boy. He is a child. A child with troubles. _

_I don't want to push him, so, I will try to get my answers in the best method possible. He is the kind of guy that likes to be provoked. He is the kind of guy that like to be irritated. I will use that to my advantage. _

_I want to like him. I don't want to be stuck in this hospital for the rest of my life, though I fear I might. I finally got an estimate today, and it wasn't pretty. _

_For years, doctors have been telling me that I literally and legally dead. Like, I have so much… sick… in me that I am not "Alive" so to speak. _

_I am literally dead. _

_But today, they finally saw a change in my corpse. It has a week, tops. They expect me to give out sooner than that though._

_Who's up for some kicking cancer butt?_

_-Ally_

Wow.

Austin's mind was going slow. It wasn't processing what he had just read. There were no words in his mind but wow.

So she hadn't really hated him.

It was a front.

For her sake.

He smiled.

_April 27_

_I am seeing some people today. Not doctors. More like, therapists. Okay, so what if there the same thing. Nobody asked you._

_I am a bit scared. Austin is still new with the kids, but he loves them. I can tell. I'm just really cool that way. :p_

_No, but really, they think I am going to freak out that I am going to die or something. I'm not. I have seen it coming. _

_Let's play a game._

_Let's call it… confession time. _

_Yeah, confession time with Allycat._

_I think I have my first crush, which kind of pisses me off cause… I'm about to die. Like, SERIOUSLY! _

_I'll give you a hint oh holy brown book. _

_He's blonde, good looking, stunning eyes, and soon to be the best friend of my little sister. _

_Anyway, I don't know what it is. I have been here, what, thirteen years? I haven't had time for boyfriends or crushes. I have never even been kissed. _

_I mean, that is sad. I am seventeen, eighteen in ten days, and I haven't been kissed. This isn't normal, I am telling you. _

_Maybe I should make a bucket list or something._

_Yeah, you know what? Fuck it, I am making a bucket list. _

_I'll call it… The bucket list that has to be completed in a week so I don't die before it's done. _

_Great title, I know. _

_Get kissed_

_Fall in love (Yeah, right, dream on Ally. Not enough time.)_

_Write a legit love song_

_Create a will (Hell yeah!)_

_Tell Austin_

_Know Amelia is safe_

That's where the bucket list and that day ended. But there were still a few pages yet.

_April 29_

_So, I completed number four. I made a will/letter type thing. I don't really have anything to give away except the money I get when I turn eighteen. That won't technically be mine unless I die after my birthday. _

_Be strong Ally! _

_Lol._

_But really, it is kind of scary. I don't think those lawyers are used to seventeen year old girls sorting their affairs so that they can die in peace._

_Wow, even I can't make that a joke. _

_Sometimes I wish I could be like this on the outside too. I wish I wasn't so serious around everyone. But I kind of have to be. _

_Do you remember when I got the letter about my dad dying of suicide?_

_Well, here what I found out today._

_They didn't even count it as a suicide because he didn't leave a note. The man overdosed himself on over the counter pain meds and then went for a drive do a busy freeway. You don't do that unless it is suicide._

_Something else I never what told?_

_My mom still had legal custody of Amelia, but because of her "financial" situation, the state funding (Austin) is paying for it. _

_I never have asked for anything big. Sure, the occasional donut from the café across town or even one time I asked for that Golden Retriever puppy. But, I mean, I have never asked for anything BIG. Like, life changing big. _

_But, I needed to thank him. Now, I am scared. I don't know what it is about him. I haven't seen him in over 48 hours and I think that is why I am so upset. I don't know. _

_Am I being weird?_

_Yeah. _

_Okay._

Oh he understood how she had been feeling. He had felt the same think when she was gone. He had been pre-occupied wondering where she had been. Sure he had taken up on all of her duties, but it hadn't been enough to stop her face from invading his personal thoughts or her voice breaking his quiet thinking time. Even though she hadn't been there he had seen her. Felt her. Heard her.

She had always been there… just not here.

_May 1, 2014_

_Is this what it feels like? To be dying?_

_Is it normal to feel your body saying goodbye? Is it normal to want to hold people you've never held before?_

_I didn't think I would be scared but this is terrifying. I have never had to face death. Instead I always would just defy it. But now, I can't. Gravity has finally caught up with me. I didn't want it to, but it has._

_Damn._

_Today, I noticed different things about me. I noticed the way I turned my body towards Austin in the cafeteria while he was talking. I noticed myself feeling light headed when he would look at me. It feels good._

_But almost as scaring as it feels to die._

_Is this what love is?_

_Have I completed number 2?_

_I don't believe in dreams. They are only wishful thinking, but maybe this is a real one. Am I living a dream? _

_It sure as hell feels like it._

_Because never before have I felt like throwing up with butterflies. Never before have I wanted to hug a guy to death. Never have I been afraid of death._

_Until Austin._

_I know it may seem wrong, to blame it on him that is, but he made me scared. I was never scared to leave Amelia because I knew she would have Dez and then now she would also have Austin. _

_But now, I am. Not for Amelia or Dez though. I am scared for me and Austin._

_I don't know if he loves me back. But it doesn't matter if he does, because I am dying. I can feel it. My body is deteriorating as I write. I have only days, if that, left. It's not enough time. _

_I have never felt like that before. _

_I wrote that love song, so number3 is done. I just hope he gets to hear it before it's to late._

_Damn you Austin._

Austin looked at the last word in the book. There were hundreds of empty white sheets of paper. He slowly flipped through them, hoping to find some indication as to what she was thinking by not telling him. What did he have to wait fifteen days for?

But then he froze as he rethought something.

'My Birthday is in ten days.'

"She died on her birthday." Austin said to himself. He flipped slowly back to the page with the bucket list on it.

He put a check next to all but one number.

"Tell Austin what?" He said it aloud as if he was trying to talk to someone. He knew in a way he was trying to talk to her, but she would never respond to him.

She was dead.

Sadly, Zombies don't exist.

Hell did he wish they did.

He put the book down on her fluffy pillow and rubbed his shaking hands on his eyes, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

How could she have died on her birthday? He didn't even know it was her birthday. He hadn't even said anything.

He stood up and shook his arms in an effort to shake off the awful feeling in his gut he got when thinking of Ally.

Looking around, he saw that there was so much more to this room than he had originally realized.

There was a high tech keyboard in the corner. There was a bright blue vanity table. There was a Disney themed wall that nearly blinded him in color. There were fairies from tinker bell hanging from the ceiling light. There was a giant life size card board cut out of Usher. There were posters all over the wall varying from classic Disney characters and scenes to famous people ranging from any time period of the earth.

It was unique.

In a good way. But what caught his eye was the plain black radio on her night table. Right there next to her bed. Right next to where her book had been. Right next to suspicious pieces of paper that looked like piano music.

He picked up the papers and saw it.

His love song.

The one for him.

He read over the lyrics and nearly cried again.

Instead he reached out a pressed play.

It was pretty fast paced. It was a balled by all means. But it was a love song.

_Did I tell you that I love you today?__  
Have I looked into your eyes?__  
Cause I've taken down that last remaining wall__  
And showed myself to you__  
_He couldn't help but nod at how true these lyrics were. She did take everything down to be with him. Not everyone is that brave.

_As I am__  
All my faults__  
All my flaws__  
All my yearning_

As he listened, he ignored her voice breaking. She must have recorded this and but it on a DVD or something. In a short amount of time. She had gone into critical condition the day after she wrote this.

Fate really didn't want them together.

_Oh I love you__  
Always have and always will__  
And I wanna face this moment__  
Hold it near__  
Hold it deep__  
Hold it still__  
Did you know how scared I used to be_

Now he did. If only it wasn't too late. _  
_

_Scared for you, scared of me__  
But taking down this barrier__  
And touching you at last__  
Has broken all that down__  
Into dust__  
Blown away__  
Now there's us__  
And we're real__  
Oh I love you_

He was crying. He had given up trying not to. "I love you to."

_Always have and always will__  
_"Always have and always will." He laid down on her bed and curled into the fetal position as he listen to her voice ring out. She had been crying when she had sung this.

Because she knew it was her last chance.

_And I wanna face this moment__  
Hold it near__  
Hold it deep__  
Hold it still__  
Oh how I love you__  
Always have and always will__  
And I wanna face this moment__  
Hold it near__  
Hold it deep__  
Hold it still__  
Did I tell you that I love you today..._

"No. I didn't. I'm sorry Ally. I love you." Austin closed his eyes, and for the first time in over five days, he slept. He didn't dream about some science class that seemed too familiar for comfort. He didn't dream about watching her die. He just slept.

(Line break)

When Austin woke up, Ally's alarm clock was flashing twelve, indicating it had unplugged and plugged back in. He smiled at the memory. It seemed like ages ago, not a few days.

He sat up. He felt refreshed. It felt good to have slept for however long he had. There was still the gap in his heart, but it wasn't as prominent.

He stood up. He still wanted to take one of the pictures of Ally, but he still had that feeling warning him of.

He heard a loud commotion outside and rushed to see what it was. He swung out of her room in one fluid movement.

He was met with another heartbreaking sight.

Dez was screaming on the floor, writhing in what looked like pain. All the small children, who were used to seeing a calm and collected Dez, were looking on with alarm as the tall man flailed around uselessly on the linoleum floor.

Austin walked up slowly and was able to make out one of the uncomprehend able screams that left Dez's mouth. "I need her! She can't be dead!"

Anne was scrambling around, trying to calm Dez while avoiding his spastic appendages. Austin knew the feeling.

But while he knew he loved Ally, Dez must be feeling even worse. Dez had been with Ally since the beginning. Austin had been with her since the beginning of last week, and for most of it, Ally was gone.

"Dez." The tone that left him was one he had never left him before. It was comforting and almost… fatherly. "Quiet down a little. You're scaring the kids."

Dez's anguished screams turned into whimpers. His large hands and feet settles to twitching violently in a painful way. Dez looked beat.

His hair had greasy, his eyes were blood shot and puffy, his nose was red, and quite frankly, he stunk. Austin knew he would have been in the same condition if the doctors hadn't force him clean in order to see Ally.

Then it dawned on him. "You didn't get to see Ally did you?"

Dez looked up at him, his eyes holding the saddest emotion Austin had ever seen.

"No. They said I would cause too much trouble. What kind of piece of shit doctor doesn't let you say goodbye to your best friend? You tell me that and I will pay you a million dollars." Dez said angrily.

Austin wasn't going to dwell on the anger and just decided to focus that there wasn't an adult man screaming on the floor of a hospital. Although, he wasn't judging him in the least. Austin had gotten to that field before he had his screaming fit so it was a matter of luck. Dez wasn't so lucky.

(Line break)

This was his last day. There was no more after this. It was all over. He would go back to being him and they would go back to being them. There would no longer be a speck of dirt on a perfectly white canvas. It had been wiped clean.

He didn't want to leave, but he could tell he wasn't welcome anymore. The looks everybody gave him were enough to kill. He wasn't upset at them though.

These people had just lost their greatest friend.

Austin watched Amelia sit silently in the cafeteria. She didn't touch her food. She just sat in a corner, staring blankly at the wall parallel to her. She hadn't cried yet as far as Austin could tell. She must have still been in shock. Sure, she had talked to him last night, but she must have been tired. She had been assuming Ally was dead. It wasn't confirmed.

Now it was.

It was confirmed that her last lifeline was scheduled to be buried under six feet of dirt in two days. It was confirmed that there was to be a private ceremony which Austin had been very clearly told he was not invited to.

In fact, the nurses had packed up his stuff for him. He had refused to say goodbye before lunch though. He just wanted more time with them. They no longer had Ally. It wasn't fair.

But when the kids started filing out of the lunch room, he knew he was going to have to go soon.

He stood and walked over to Amelia. He sat down right in front of her a waited for her to start talking.

"She didn't tell me. For a long time she didn't tell me. Then it just sort of happened and I had family again. I had an older sister." Amelia wouldn't look at him. She still wasn't crying. "I loved her before she told me. I knew there had to be something there. And when she told me, I was so happy. I didn't realize she had cancer. When I did, she told me something I will never forget. She said, 'Amelia. I'm not real.' Does that mean anything to you? It doesn't me. I just thought she was being silly. Obviously she is real. I mean look at this place, it is falling apart without her. How could she not be real? Are we all hallucinating or something? So, I decided that she was crazy. So how do I know if she was really my sister? I don't. So, I made a decision." She met his eyes. He had expected to see some sort of sadness, but what he saw surprised him. "I didn't lose anybody yesterday." She put on a mocking face. "Because she wasn't even real." Amelia slammed her hands down on the table and pushed herself up.

Austin looked down. It wasn't fair. At all.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes. Can I have at least a hug?"

He didn't look up, but low and behold, he felt two small arms wrap around him briefly, before letting go. He heard her rapid footfalls leaving. He stayed where he was, head down, eyes closed, hands clamped. Amelia wasn't a spiteful person. This was her way of grieving. It wasn't fair.

'I'm not real.'

She didn't matter in the long run. That what she was saying. It didn't matter if she died because of who she was. If she wasn't real, it wouldn't have made a difference.

Oh how wrong she had been.

Austin shook his head and stood up. He had had enough. It was time to escape with the little head start he had left.

He went and grabbed his bags. He had already said goodbye to Dez and the children. He only had one last stop to make.

(Line break)

He arrived on the floor where they kept the bodies. What they hadn't told Amelia was that they were keeping Ally's for science. The amount of cancer that had infested her body was phenomenal and they wanted to study it. She had signed the papers. There was a reason they were having a closed casket ceremony.

He walked up to the doctor on duty. "Let me say goodbye to her."

The woman looked at him sadly before nodding.

"Follow me."

He followed her into a cold room. He knew that all of those doors where filled with different people. Dead people. It isn't wrong to be freaked out.

The doctor unlocked the door and slide the table with Ally's body on it out. She looked cold. Austin felt sick seeing her like this.

She was dead. There was no other word for it. She was cold and lifeless. This wasn't Ally. This was Ally's body.

He took his hands and touched her cold lips with his fingertips. "I love you." I didn't even think about the doctor watching him. He asked her dead body the one thing he wanted to know. "What did you want to tell me?" He knew she wouldn't answer, but he asked anyways.

He could imagine her laughing smugly at him and saying, "You'll see," for the fifth time that day. At least he had his memory.

He nodded his head and turned to the doctor. "Thank you. I'm done."

He turned on his heal and left the shell of Ally behind.

That wasn't her.

Don't be ridiculous.

That is the peel that angel was using to conceal herself. That human body wasn't Ally's. That was a mask.

She kept it alive. It wasn't a miracle that she was alive. It was just her. If it had been anybody else, they wouldn't have made it.

But she didn't.

She was never human.

_No._

He reached out and opened the door to the taxi that was waiting for him outside.

_She was always so much more._

* * *

**So, i'm sorry. I know alot of you wanted me to revive Ally but this is how it goes. There is only one chapter after this (You'll either love it or you'll hate it).**

**Thank you guys for your support of my writing. It means more to me than you can possibly know. This chapter sucks and i suck at writing and yet you guys still read. Yall have no idea how much joy you bring me when i see a review or a favorite or a follow. **

**Alot of you don't know this (In fact, none of you do) but i have kind of a hard time in real life. I don't have the happiest family. I am not under privileged, seeing as i write from my own laptop and have 24/7 internet access, but that doesn't mean anything. There have been many time where i have been on the brink of... well, you know... And then i found this! And you guys! I don't care if i am not well known, i just am so darn grateful for all of you. Sheck out the end of last chapter where i will give a personal thanks to everybody who reviewed or favorite-ed. I know many people don't read these notes at the bottom but it is the least i can do for all of you guys. I love you! (Is that weird?)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I am going to be expecting seven review for the next chapter, but, i know you guys can get there. If i don't get the seven, i won't keep you guys waiting. In two weeks (that's right TWO WHOLE WEEKS) if i don't have the seven, unless i feel an emotional breakdown coming on and have to post it for my sanity, i will post it.**

**But other than that, seven reviews. **

**Seven. **

**Once again thanks! **

**I need you guys! **

**Stay with me till the end! lol!**


End file.
